Flames
by Minusmelle13
Summary: He left him years ago, yes they had a secret relationship but quietly Roman broke his heart, five years later a chance meeting throws the two exes back together in the ring and out. But neither was prepared to feel the flame... again. [ambreigns fic with a Dean/OC pairing mixed in.]
1. Chapter 1: Comeback

**A/N: So here's an Ambreigns story that has become a plot bunny in my head for a very long time. I'm not a new wrestling fan, as i have been following it since i was about five but ambreigns is the best slash otp, so why not write about them. It's multi chapter, and it's full of sadness, and love and i hope you love it and review. **

* * *

"I'm so glad to see you back here man. Looking better than ever i might add." Seth put his hands on Dean's shoulder, smiling softly. It had been five years since he'd been there. Five years since he walked through the doors of WWE, five years since he laced up his boots for the McMahon family dynasty and five years since he actually been allowed back. He did some things on the road that were unfavorable a few years ago and it got him into tons of trouble. Ultimately he was released from WWE and things just weren't the same from there.

At least that's the reason everyone from the guys in the locker room to every fan believed. Truth was... that was only half the story. The truth was... him. _No. _Dean said to himself. He wouldn't bring him up. Not anymore. Not like he used too. He hated him, he almost destroyed his career, his life. He couldn't stand him. He couldn't stand Roman Reigns.

"It's good to be back. I miss the air around here, and i missed you, Seth. I really did." Dean gave Seth a quick playful slap on the cheek and he smiled, giving Dean a hug. Dean ruffled Seth's now all black hair and waved him off as he walked to the locker room. He opened his locker putting his wrestling stuff in it. Taking off his shirt he crunched down, sitting on the bench. His curly brown hair pushed back by his clean fingers, he sighs. They were in Madison Square Garden.

It was pure irony because that's where he was last when he got fired five years back. Manhattan. The big time. That's also where he was when he last saw him. He shut his eyes trying to erase the memory of their last encounter from his head, but the more he tried to fight it, the clearer the memory became. The more he tried to unsee it, the more it seemed to scratch and claw it's way to the surface. He couldn't stop it. It popped into his head.

_"I'm marrying her, Dean. I... i love her." Roman said to him. They both just got finished fucking each other's brains out and then he goes and says this. It was like he lived to play with his emotions. He lived to hurt him. Dean couldn't stand it._

_He sat up, putting on his white tank top and his basketball shorts. The silence deafening in the room. "I can't keep doing this, i can't keep having sex with you and her and I'm cheating on her with you and it just isn't making sense anymore... i don't know why i did this in the first place. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Dean. We just took it too far. I.. took it too far." Roman sat up next to him, a sweaty mess he was. His hair, long brown locks filled with so much water it looked like it was glistening off of his head. Dean breathed in, and out, in and then out again. He knew what was going to happen next. It wasn't going to be pretty, in fact it was going to be down right ugly._

_"Fuck you." Dean said out right._

_"What?" Roman got up, putting on his sweats, meeting Dean half way across the room. The two men stood face to face, Dean clenching his jaw for dear life._

_"I said fuck you. You're a coward, Roman. A coward. A fucking coward. You sit there and fucking act like i made you do this shit, like i made you fucking gay or something. You're nothing but a fucking coward, and i hope you enjoy your marriage, and i hope she knows that when she blows you..." Dean was about to take it too far... he knew it but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to hurt Roman as much as he was hurting on the inside because of him. "...That you close your eyes real tight, and it's because you're imagining me there. You're going to be fucking her and thinking of me. Always. You bitch-" before he could finish saying his last word Roman punches him right in the eye._

_Dean falls back shocked, and punches him back, right before spearing him down on the bed. The two men go to blows and attack each other wildly. Their love for each other quickly fading fast with each blow. Curses and punching thrown heavily before Dean traps Roman's hand above his head. Roman fights but instead of attacking him again Dean just stops, and gets up, falling down to the floor of the hotel room._

_"I'm done with you." Roman says, as he gets up and walks out_.

* * *

Dean opens his eyes, remembering those last words that Roman uttered to him. It still haunted him, how they fought, how they did ended it. He never let it go. _He would never let it go_. He sighed thinking about how messed up it all was. How crazy in love he was with a guy. How they fell for each other so quickly, how lust turned into love. He often wondered if he made the right choice to leave. He wouldn't say yes or no, he wouldn't say a word. Then they would all know. They would all see just how 'unstable' Dean Ambrose really was.

He unbuckled his belt then slid his pants and boxers down. Walking over he got a towel from the front of the locker room, wrapping it around his waist. He was bulky this time around, a couple of years ago he went back down to his Moxley weight because of depression. He was better now though, ready and able. He was about to walk into the showers when he heard a bag drop near his locker.

"Dean." The voice was so familiar. So clear cut and contrite. He closed his eyes, not able to turn around just yet. "Uhh.." the voice uttered. "Ok then." The man set his stuff down next to Dean's and took off his shirt. Dean finally turned around and saw him.

His body only gotten better with age. His tattoos way more prominent than they were before. He was looking good. Dean licked his lips, thank god the other man didn't see that. "Roman." Dean said quietly. He didn't know why he said it that way. He was fragile when it came to him.

Roman turns around and brushes his hands through his hair, giving him a sweet side smile. "Bro it's great to see you!" Roman comes over to him and hugs him softly. He smelled so good. Dean thought to himself. As they pulled away from the hug Dean found himself smiling. He didn't think seeing him again was going to be this... joyful.

"Wow hey man." Dean says, "I umm...i missed you." Roman just hugs him again, not saying a word. Dean hugs him back, resting his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for at least two minutes. In a hug so tight that they were practically squeezing on each other.

Dean didn't want to move, and neither did Roman. But dean being well Dean tried to push the boundaries a bit. His fingertips scanned Roman's back softly, just to see what he would do. Roman closed his eyes, it was only a touch but it sent shivers into his entire being. In return, Roman left his hand on the small of Dean's back, and he squeezed. Dean closed his eyes, remembering that's what Roman did when he wanted him. He would squeeze him. The two men parted, Roman looking at Dean up and down and Dean doing the same.

"Roman i..." Dean started to say..

"Hey don't worry about it. It was me too." Dean nodded, so he did feel it too. The flame of desire building up inside of both of them. Quickly, Dean moves towards him, letting his towel drop. Roman groans in pleasure trying not to get hard in this very moment from a very naked Dean Ambrose.

Roman closes his eyes, and breathes out softly, "Dean, i'm married."


	2. Chapter 2: Love Game

**A/N: So not many people like this and that's okay. I'm not going to give up on it. I didn't get much feedback and i would really like to know if you like the tone of it, as they constantly are fighting and i don't want that to trigger anyone. Anyway, new chapter time, and it's only going to get worse from here.**

* * *

_"Dean i'm married..."_ is what he heard him say. That moment in the locker room where the two men almost fell back in the tangled web they weaved all those years ago. Dean grabbed his gym bag and walked out towards the car. He was supposed to be driving with some new diva. Unfortunately sometimes you didn't get to choose who you traveled with. It didn't matter though, he couldn't stop thinking about Roman. About how crazy he could still make him after all these years.

* * *

_"So you did marry her." Dean says, his eyes looking straight into Roman's. The Samoan nodded, trying his best not to look down at Dean's dick, which seemed to just be getting harder and harder as Dean's eyes scanned Roman's body. "Hey you remember that time we were in Ontario, and it was snowing like fuck and we had to go to the first hotel we could find, and there was only one bed."_

_Roman clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth. He hadn't thought about that night in a very, very long time. "Nope man, i don't know what you're talking about. You sure you didn't imagine it?" Roman tried his best to ignore that burning desire for Dean by pretending what happened between, never happened. It made it easier and all the unpure thoughts and unwanted late night erections cease quickly. Roman put his shirt back on, it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to shower tonight._

_"Nope. I remember it perfectly. We talked and you told me you thought about me. That you worried about me. You said you were glad we were sharing the same bed, that you couldn't stop thinking about kissing me. Then you said that you wanted always wanted to explore, but that you weren't gay, so it was weird for you. It wasn't weird after a while though, when you started kissing me... good times." Dean goaded him, he wanted to get him back for what the larger man had said. He was the only person able to get under Roman's skin._

_Roman growled, slamming his locker shut, Dean stood there, dick still out as he watched the man pack up his stuff. "So you're not going to shower then?" Dean asked him, smirking. All Roman wanted to do was smack that smirk right off his stupid face. "Grow the hell up, Dean." Roman says, pushing the blue eyed man back with his shoulder. "I am grown up. I'm fully grown. Fully prepared and fully aware that the thought of me gives you a boner." Dean looked down at Roman's sweats, smiling, making causing Roman adjust himself quickly._

_Roman had enough of this, Dean was an asshole. A fucking hot asshole. He hated that he had control over his body like that. He got in Dean's face, pushing him back a bit. "You know, I may get hard thinking of you, but i don't ever regret ending it, Dean. We were bad for each other. You don't get that do you? I'm not gay. I'm married. Deal with it." Roman looked at him once more before he walked out, leaving Dean there alone._

* * *

Dean thought about what Roman said last as he walked towards the car. They were bad for each other. It was true. They got into physical fights and verbal ones too. The only thing they were ever good at was having sex, and getting to know one another. They would sometimes just talk about their childhoods when they had downtime. They were the polar opposite, Dean was raised in public housing, in poverty, while Roman was raised in a well off - Samoan family. But somehow their differences made them stronger. The one thing Dean never regretted was getting to know Roman on a personal level. It was all they had back then, small moments where they could talk, or kiss. But the sex wasn't the most important to Dean, it was the times when Roman let him in, the times where they were just together that made him fall for the gray eyed man all those years ago.

He walked towards the car and a curly haired, 5'6 foot, african american girl waved towards him. "Oh god." Dean mumbled. She was fit, in great shape and she seemed really excited to see him. "Hi!" She said still smiling. "We're going to be driving together for a while. I'm Mel. It's nice to meet you." She extends her hand for him to shake but Dean just looks at in, then moves to the drivers side. "I'm driving. Get in." He replied, short temperedly. The girl rolled her eyes, but got in the passengers side.

As they drove, she kept trying to put on shitty pop music. Dean however kept trying to swat her hand away. "Look you want to listen to that bullshit put in your fucking headphones. In my car, we listen to rock." She laughed at him and turned down the radio. "Funny how this isn't your fucking car, and you down own the radio. Now gladly get your thong out of your ass and turn back on the damn station i put it on."

Dean abruptly stopped the car, and gave her a look. The brown eyed girl gave the same one right back. "You got spunk, you know... i like that in a woman." Dean winked at her. Mel rolled her eyes once more, this time playfully as she laughed. "Thanks but I'm not interested, and i think it's best if we keep this strictly professional..." She paused for a second, "Besides i don't think I'm your type anyway."

Dean just nodded, almost sadly, "you're right, you're not."

* * *

They were doing a house show in Jersey today then taping Smackdown for next week. It was a lot going on but what was about to happen was even bigger. He sat down with wwe creative and they told him they ultimately wanted him to turn heel. Roman was champion and they wanted a big fued between the two, leading up to Rumble. Dean was always up for a good storyline so he said yes quickly. Afterwards his meeting, he had a dark match against Damien Sandow, which he easily won. It was back to the locker room for a quick shower then him and Mel had to hit the road again up towards Connecticut.

Before he got to go into the locker room, someone grabbed him and pushed him into the supply closet. "What the fuck man?" Dean says, falling back hard against the supplies. It was Roman. Even though it was dark in there, Dean could see it was him. "You agreed to turn heel and fued with me?" Roman asked him. "Yep i did." Dean shrugged, what the fuck did Roman care? "What happened to brothers?" Roman asks him, sorta mad that he agreed to this fued. "The same thing that happened between us personally. It died." Dean was about to lose his temper, tried to move but Roman blocked his path. "Move or I'm going to drop you right here, dude." He wasn't kidding he was ready to punch him in the face. No one asks Dean Ambrose questions.

Before he could say another word, Roman pressed himself against him, without thinking about it, he grabbed Dean's face and pulled him into a hard, rough kiss. Dean pulled back, grabbing Roman's throat. He looked into his eyes, his breath coming out quick and short. He didn't know why he did it, maybe it was because Roman did it first, maybe it was because he really wanted too, but before he knew it, Dean was pulling him in for another rough kiss.

The two men stood there, Roman's hands clutching Dean's shirt, and Dean's hands around Roman's neck as they made out in a broom closet.

"Dude..." Dean starts.

"Bro." Roman adds, practically prying his lips off of Dean's.

_"What the fuck was that?"_

* * *

_A/N: Think it was a good idea for Dean to agree to fued with Roman? Until next chapter~ Melle_


	3. Chapter 3: Trapped in the Closet

**A/N: Some context before reading: Mel is an OC, as she is pivotal to the story, ambreigns is the main couple and focus. I just thought Dean needed something too. She'll be trouble but the best kind. I would like to thank the people who actually like this fic, you guys are awesome. Anyway onto the chapter. **

* * *

_"What the fuck was that?" Dean asked, wiping his lips with his hand gently. Why did Roman just kiss him? Why the hell did this guy have this much power over him? "I dunno man, i was just caught up in the moment. It doesn't mean anything." Roman was lying. Dean could always tell when he was. It saddened him to see Roman fight so hard against whatever they were. But if that kiss told him anything it was that Roman definitely wasn't over him._

_"You can't do this to me, fuck." Dean says, as he grows angry, falling back against the supplies. "I won't fucking let you. I'm not some pussy. I'm a man, and you won't get in my head by kissing me. You're trying to get in my head? You trying to get in my fucking head with your games and it won't work..." Dean panted, repeating again, "It won't work."_

_Roman just nodded, he wasn't trying to get in his head, he had had no idea why he kissed him. Dean just did that to him, there wasn't anyone else who could make him feel the way Dean did. But he wasn't much of a talker, more of an action speak louder than words kinda guy, which is why when he kissed Dean again, this time, he was the one to grab his neck. Possessively, he laid strong hard kisses on the shorter man's lips, and Dean? Just fell into them. Roman had that type of control. He would never let anyone dominate him, the way he let Roman do it in the past._

_Roman's soulful, deep, southern drawl came spilling into Dean's ears, as his hand moved towards Dean's belt buckle. "Are you hard?" Roman whispers, and Dean nods, his body frozen. "I think i.. i am." He says back quitely. This was it. He was about to be Roman's yet again._

_The belt popped open and Dean could feel the wild Samoan's hands on him, He didn't have time to think about how wrong his was, or time to help Roman take his pants off, as they fell to the floor. Before he knew it, Roman had his thickness in his hand, stroking it slowly. "You keep forgetting, Dean... That two can play it that game." Roman utters, his voice keeping Dean on the brink between extreme lust and insanity. "I love it when you play these little mating games, Dean. You sucker me in, and here we are, yet again. It honestly seems like no matter what happens between us, this is where we always come back too, this, us." Roman didn't stop stroking, he was teasing him as well, whispering to Dean that he should moan so all the superstars could hear how he was coming undone for Roman Reigns. "You should moan for me." Roman kept repeating, his hand pumping up and down Dean's dick almost painfully slow._

_"Fuck you..." Dean stuttered out, trying to keep his composure. But how can you when someone like Roman was on your dick, servicing it with his hand so well? Roman laughed at him, before letting go. Leaving him hard, red and pulsating. "Tell me, Dean... did that feel good?" Roman whispers, winking at him before he leaves him, alone, yet again._

* * *

Dean swirled his drink and thought about what happened between them. Yet again Roman got the best of him and no amount of jack was going to fix that tonight. "Dean, we should really go." Mel said, tiredly. She knew he had a lot on his mind and she couldn't handle just leaving him to drink alone. He was about to be done for and even though he was a pain in the ass, and he hardly spoke to her, she couldn't help but feel guilty if she left him there. Mel practically peeled him from the bar, putting his arm over her shoulder and walked him up to his hotel room.

They came inside and she walked him to the bed, trying to lay him down but he quickly grabbed her, wrapping her in his arms. "What would you say to fucking a hot, drunk wrestler who thinks you're absolutely gorgeous?" Dean slurred, holding her even tighter. "I'd say that he's drunk, I'm not a slut or a whore and won't be the one he get his jolies off with tonight." Dean laughed at that, letting her go.

Mel took off his boots, and then took down his pants, knowing he was too drunk to do it himself. She told him to sit up and he did, so she took off his shirt as well, before moving his legs fully onto the bed. "Night, Ambrose." Mel said, just as she was about to leave, Dean grabbed her hand. "Stay with me?" He whispers, his grip on her speaking volumes without him actually saying anymore words.

She looked at him, as pity struck her heart, and nodded. Mel took off her sneakers and got in the bed, laying next to him. "Dean... are you okay?" She asks him eventually, but as soon as she turns towards the curly haired man, she finds Dean sleeping softly.

* * *

Dean wakes up at 5 am, he was a bit hungover but after all those years he grew at tolerance to it. He looked over and noticed Mel sleeping in the bed next to him, and it didn't bother him at all. He was dazed last night but he does remember that she took care of him, and there weren't many people he let do that. He watched her breathing in and out and suddenly she started stirring. He didn't want to seem like a creep so he laid down, pretending he wasn't awake yet either.

"I know you're awake, asshole." Mel said, her voice a little deeper as she had just woken up. "Hey! i was just trying to be nice. In all actuality i was staring at your tits." Dean said playing with her.

"Too bad you'll never actually see them." Mel replied, giggling. Dean smirked, "You don't know that." He answers, causing Mel to roll over and look up at the ceiling. "Shut up and tell me, why did you drink that much last night?" Dean mimicked her movents, looking up at the ceiling as well, putting his hands behind his head. "It's a long, complicated story, and i don't think you would understand it."

Mel just nodded, in this business she learned a lot. She knew what that was code for. "I know it's the types of things you guys can't say outloud, the things you have to keep hidden in this business. It's taboo i get it. But whoever _he_ is, Dean. If he causes you to drink so much to the point that you have to forget, is he really worth it?"

_What the fuck. How did she know?_ Dean wondered. Was she some shaman? Or was she just guessing? It was like she could see into his soul or something. "_I'm not gay."_ Dean said quickly. "I just... I don't fucking know, it's something i can't talk about. I don't know what i am. I could guess I'm bi, or that thing where you fuck pans." That last part caused Mel to laugh so loudly she was holding her stomach.

"Do you love him?" She asked Dean, this time more seriously. "I think i did." Dean says with a nod of his head, "A long time ago. Now it's just, i don't know, i play with him, he plays with me and fucks my emotions and after we ended things i just don't know if i could go through it again. But he sucks me in, you know? He builds this flame up inside of me, that i try to control, but it eventually explodes every time I'm around him. Then i can't help it, i just lose all control. I hate that, i fucking hate losing control. I hate feeling like i can't have him, if i don't satisfy this craving or hunger inside of me for him, that I'll spontaneously combust or something. He just brings it out of me. He makes me feel like... Roman just makes me feel." He sighs, "i just don't think I'll ever be over him." As soon as it came out of his mouth, Dean regretted it. He shouldn't be telling her these things. He wanted to say that she should forget everything he just said, but he knew it was no use. She was already judging him. What suprised him though, it what Mel said next.

"I know a lot about pain, regret and loving someone who just can't love you back. What i figured out about it all is that to get over someone, you just gotta get under someone better." Mel sat up, to put her shoes on, but the now much more sober Dean Ambrose held her arm. "Wait so like... you're saying make him jealous?" Dean wondered curiously, Mel licked her lips and nodded.

"Make. him. jealous." She winked at him, and that's when Dean pulled the brown eyed girl in his lap, and kissed her passionately.

"Help me?" Dean said, as Mel broke the unexpected kiss. Her full lips reminding him of the tattooed samoan's. Mel pushed him back, slapping him in the face, quick and hard. "I know you've been wanting to kiss me, but don't ever do that shit again." He laughed, agreeing. He just wanted to thank her for the great idea, and he of course Dean's going to do it the only way he knew how. With his lips. She put her hands on his chest, looking at him, quickly kissed him back, softer than dean's kiss. Dean ate it up, after all, she had nice lips. But it wasn't like they were kissing because they were attracted to each other. It was something different and hard to explain.

"I'll help you. But this is strictly business. Got it?" Mel said, as she pulled away, looking into his blue eyes.

Dean slapped her ass, causing her to yelp, pushing his tongue out with a smile,

"Got it."

* * *

Roman got out of his car with his belt, walking towards the venue. He was about to go in, when he noticed Dean getting out of his car. He couldn't stop thinking about him all weekend. The way he left him in that broom closet was a dick move, and he wanted to apologize. If he was being truthful, he really missed Dean. As a friend and more than that. He was just constantly fighting himself and his feelings for Dean and his wife. Five years ago the choice was easy. He chose her. Today the choice was a little bit harder. He didn't realize how much he truly missed Dean until he came back.

As he was walking over, Dean was getting the bags out of the car, he noticed there were a ton of bags, so he must've been helping his traveling partner out with her bags as well. Roman slowly crept towards him and as he did, the woman came out of the car. She was beautiful. Roman walked over to the both of them to say hi, but he had to stop abruptly at what he just saw.

As he was about to say hey to Dean, Dean pressed Mel into the car and made out with her, passionately. Roman stood there watching, he couldn't believe his eyes, or the rage and jealousy that seemed to fill his heart. He turned around, walking away, pissed as hell.

Mel and Dean stopped kissing as soon as Roman walked away, he looked into her eyes and asked, "is he gone?" Mel nodded yes.

"God you sold that kiss." Mel laughed, poking him in the abs. "Yeah well, two can play it that game." Dean says, repeating the words Roman said to him just a few days ago. Lips curving to the side as he smiled.

Dean grabbed her hand, lacing it with his own. "Are you ready to sell this?" Mel asked him.

"Yeah i think i am." He replied back in return.

* * *

_A/N: what do you think of Dean/Mel? They're crazy right? Next chapter is way more lust, sex, and an unlikely date. Oop. Until next time ~ Melle_


	4. Chapter 4: Flames

**A/N: Just call me Melle, ruiner of lives for this chapter. **

* * *

"Hey, Dean." Roman said, smiling. They were in the locker room, getting dressed for Raw live tonight, it was about three hours away. Roman wanted to address Dean kissing that diva but he didn't know how to do it without sounding clingy. Somehow he wished that Dean was still his, that he could turn back time and choose him. "Hey bro." is all Dean says back. Roman looks at Dean again, trying to muster up the courage to say something to his friend, but as soon as he opened his mouth he noticed Dean walking out of the locker room. Dean was at the catering table with no shirt on, and quickly he saw Mel. That diva he was kissing earlier today. Roman watched Dean as Dean watched Mel bend over. Roman felt a twinge of jealousy at the entire scene. He used to look at his ass like that, he used to want _him_ like that.

Roman shook it off, gaining control once more so he muster up the courage to talk to his friend. "So umm, you excited to start up the fued soon?" Roman asks, trying to get Dean's attention back. "Huh? Oh yeah. Dude it's going to be awesome." Dean says, not turning towards Roman, smirking at Mel's ass.

Mel finally notices Dean watching her and she couldn't stop smiling. "You checking me out Ambrose?" Mel says, walking over to him, tiptoeing up to kiss Dean's cheek softly. "I mean, how can i check out something that is already mine?" He kisses her so possessively. Kinda like how he used to kiss Roman. Mel sees Roman standing there and she waves hi to him before whispering to Dean that she is going to see him later, leaving the two men alone.

Roman felt angry, and bitter. Fuck Ambrose for making him feel so out of control. He followed Dean back into the locker room, trying his best not to scream at him. "You're fucking her already aren't you?" Roman says, getting quite angry. "What's it to you, dude? I can fuck who i want." Dean replied, closing his locker and putting on his shirt. "Look, Dean if this is about the other night, I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to just leave you there. You don't need to go around fucking divas to prove to me that you can get laid."

Dean laughed, "So funny how you assume that I'm fucking her, you jealous prick. First, there are no 'divas' plural. It's just one and she's got a name, and second if i _were_ fucking her, it wouldn't be about you. My life and my cock don't revolve around you. She's a sweet girl and i like her a lot. She plays no games and is straight forward with me. Am i fucking her? **No.** Because she's better than that."

Roman looked down, Dean never spoke of any woman like this. He had a thing for Renee years ago, but Roman and him started seeing each other shortly after and it ceased.

"Sorry, i was just assuming." Roman said almost sadly. "It's just i haven't seen you look at a girl since I've met you all those years ago. You said Divas are poison. Remember? You said they milk you dry and then get clingy and possessive.

Dean nodded, he did remember. "She's not like that. She's just... amazing." He admitted, and even though he had no real feelings for Mel it was nice to pretend that someone actually wanted him, someone who didn't play with his heart, someone who wasn't fucking married. "Why are you grilling me anyway? You're married." Dean acknowledged, sitting down on the bench.

"I know. You don't have to keep saying it, alright. I know I'm married. But can't i just..." Roman sat next to Dean on the bench, taking his hand. Dean tried to pull away but he didn't want too. "Can i make mistakes, Dean? I know i made so many. I'm not perfect and i don't pretend to be. But letting you go, was the biggest mistake of all." He pulled Dean closer, looking at his lips and his eyes before he tried to kiss him softly. Dean let it happen, even though they were in the locker room. I don't think either of them cared in that moment. Dean kissed him back gently, before he pulled back, moving his hand away.

"We both made mistakes, Ro. We let each other go and as much as i would like to just resume everything here and now, it doesn't change the fact that you're married. Or that I'm with Mel. I know I'm _scum_ but even i know when you've made a commitment to someone, it's for life. You made a commitment to her. Be with her." Dean put his hand on Roman's shoulder and tried to walk away. He knew Roman was probably hurt but he had to tell him. He couldn't just kept letting this go on.

Roman wasn't going to let him go that easy though, he needed Dean in his life somehow. "Go on a date with me?" Roman yells, causing Dean _and Seth_ who had just entered the locker room to turn around. "What?" Seth asked him, watching Roman look at Dean. _What the fuck was going on?_ "Sorry, no dude it's not what you think. I was just asking Ambrose..." Roman started to say.

"On a date?" Rollins asked laughing.

Dean said nothing, he kept his mouth shut and looked down at his boots. "No, you heard wrong. See our boy Ambrose is dating the hot new diva around here, so i was asking him to go on a double date. You know him and her, me and my wife." Seth let out an audible "Oh." and nodded. "It just sounded like you were asking Ambrose out on a date, weird." Roman put his hands in his pockets and Dean stood there as well. Both not saying anything. "Ambrose, i thought the divas were poisonous?" Seth asked him, laughing and cutting the tension.

"Not this one." Dean answered him, scratching the back of his head, laughing too.

* * *

"He asked me on a date." Dean tells Mel as he came out of the shower. Raw was awesome. No one was expecting his heel turn. He was never more proud of turning heel than he was now in his career. He sucker punched Roman and hit him with a chair. The crowd chanted _holy shit_ as he smashed the mic in Roman's face. "Well, did you say yes?" Mel asked, excited for her friend.

"I didn't get a chance to answer. Rollins came in, then he changed it to this whole debacle of double date between us and his wife." Dean shook his head, tossing the towel down. His naked body not even phasing Mel the least bit, "You want to go on a double date with the guy you used to fuck, and his wife? And want me to be beard for the evening to this shit fest?" Dean shrugged looking for his boxers. "I don't know what i want. What if this is an opening though? What if he sees that I'm right for him and she's not and he leaves her to be with me?"

Mel frowned, Dean deserved so much better. But she out of all people knew you couldn't help who you fall in love with. "Dean i gotta say, i don't think this is the best idea, but if you want to try. We can try. I just don't want you getting disappointed if what you want, doesn't happen." The back and forth between them were crazy. The jealousy thing worked for like a second and there Dean was, right back in Roman's web. There was literally nothing Mel could do now.

Dean got in bed and pulled the covers over him. Mel stood up, ready to go to her hotel room. "What could possibly go wrong?" Dean laughed, pulling her back down on the bed with him. Mel fell down on top of the curly haired man, looking down into his captivating blue eyes. "You know you deserve better than a married man right?" Mel said, brushing his lips with her fingertips softly. "I know. But i can't get over him. He's the one thing i want." Dean took her finger in his mouth, biting it softly. "I understand. Goodnight Dean." Mel got up but Dean wouldn't let her go. This kept happening. He couldn't sleep without her.

Mel stood up, taking off her shirt and jeans. She got in bed next to him and laid down on his chest. Guilt written on her face as she started to realize that this was a very bad idea. She had someone she cared for already back at home. Even though they broke up, she could bet he wasn't going to take too kindly to her sleeping with Dean Ambrose every single night.

* * *

Dean knocked on Mel's door, looking down at his watch. They were going to be late for this double date. As stupid as this was it was the only way he could see Roman without anyone being suspicious. Dean hadn't seen Roman's wife in years either, not since they were just engaged. She had everything he wanted, _Roman._ And he couldn't take that away from her. Both men were just caught in a tangled web and no matter what they tried to do to get out of it, they pulled each other back in again.

Mel opened the door and she looked stunning. A nice red dress and some black pumps to match. She was a knockout. "I'd fuck you." Dean says looking at her up and down. "Wow. I don't know if i expected more or less from you about what I'm wearing." She smiled and grabbed his arm, the two of them walking out looking amazing.

At dinner their were laughs and drinks as old stories of them filled the table. Nothing was awkward and it seemed like Roman and Dean were truly friends once again. But Roman started to notice Dean, lacing his fingers with Mel's and he could feel the jealousy rising again. He watched Dean carress her hand with his own, bringing it to his lips to kiss and that's when he had enough.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Roman says, giving Dean that look. A look that said "I need you. Now." Dean watched his eyes, knowing what he was asking. He gulped and waited five minutes, taking a sip of his beer before saying the same thing. He let go of Mel's hand, leaving her there alone. Mel knew what was about to happen, she looked at Roman's wife and she noticed the sadness in her eyes.

She knew. Mel could tell that she knew. The question is... for how long? "I hope they hurry." Mel whispers, reaching over to hold her hand. She just nods, looking down at her huge wedding ring. They sat in silence for awhile before Roman's wife started talking, "Do you love him?" Gal asks Mel. Mel didn't know how to answer without lying. She did care for him, but it wasn't like that. It was a sister/brother type thing, Dean's heart belonged to Roman. Right? But she didn't want Gal to see past their facade so she says, "Yeah, i do."

* * *

They were kissing like crazy in the stall, Roman grabbed his hair forcing his tongue down Dean's throat. Dean took it in, letting his tongue play with Roman's with so much passion that they couldn't contain it. "If i could i would take you right here." Roman whispers, sucking in Dean's bottom lip. Roman grabbed his ass, pressing his erection into Dean's. It was wrong. It was so wrong. But with Roman all wrongs felt right. "Roman... fuck." Dean says, grabbing Roman's ass as well, squeezing it hard. _Wrong._ His mind yelled as they kissed. _Wrong._ His heart said, as Roman cupped him through his jeans. Dean pushed him back abruptly, his mind going to Roman's wife. _Wrong._ His mind kept saying. She was sitting out there waiting for Roman to come back, and they were in the stall groping each other like a bunch of horny teenagers. "We need to get back out there." Roman nodded, trying to contain the big bulge in his pants. "You're right. But this isn't over." Roman says smirking. "It can't be." He kissed him again and Dean closed his eyes, melting into the wrongness once more.

They cleaned up and walked back out to the table, where the two women were waiting. "I want to go." Gal says, "Now." Roman just nods, he figured she was going to want to leave. "Dean bro, nice to see you man. Mel, it was nice to get acquainted." Roman smirked at her, right before they left.

"You're an asshole, Dean." Mel says, grabbing her purse and walking off and leaving Dean there alone.

* * *

She wouldn't answer her hotel room door or her cellphone. Dean was worried about her. He laid down in bed and before he knew it there was a knock on the door. He got up, thinking it was Mel.

Once he opened it though, he found the tall Samoan there, leaning against his doorway. Dean said nothing, he just let him in. Closing the door on right and wrong, igniting the flames once more.


	5. Chapter 5: He loves me?

**A/N: Warning: There's M/M smut and M/F smut in this chapter. Read at your own risk.**

* * *

The most he could remember from last night was how good he felt back inside of Roman. His ass was just as beautiful as it was five years ago and nothing really changed at all. Dean touched his back where some small scratches were made by Roman. Slowly his memory about the best part of their little sexcapade last night became clearer.

_...Dean was on his knees, one hand on Roman's dick and the head of it in his mouth. Roman grunted, as Dean bobbed his head up and down, his pink lips swelling as he engulfed him. Moans from Roman filled the room, as Dean held on, watching Roman almost come undone. Dean held onto his thighs, forcing Roman to look him in the eyes as he started deep throating him. Taking in every single inch of the gray eyed beasts thick cock. The__ ripples of repeated pleasure causing Roman to sob in ecstasy. He was done, "fucking shit!" Roman yelped, cumming abruptly in Dean's mouth. There was no warning. It wasn't the first time Dean had to swallow Roman. It felt good as he tasted it sliding down the back of his throat._

_Next thing he knew he had Roman on the tip of the bed playing with his balls from behind, his fingers made their way to Roman's asshole, moving them in and out, at a slow pace. Dean finally grabbed his lube and rubbed it on his hands so that it could heat up a bit. He rubbed it on the tip of his pink dick, then up his length before he pushed into the bigger man. Dean didn't take any mercy on his ass, cursing and slapping at it as he buried himself deep inside the Samoan. "Fuck. God. Shit." Were used in the same sentence from Dean. He was enjoying it way too much. He could hear Roman moaning, so Dean jerks on his hips, keeping the former football star in place._

_He held on Roman's long black hair, watching as his dick kept disappearing inside of him. The grunts and moans coming from both men were loud and sensuous. "Dean, fuck, i can't hold on!" Roman husked out, but Dean wasn't finished with him. "You want to come huh?" Dean murmurs, fucking him now even harder. Dean couldn't stop himself, he couldn't stop. It was only after a small while he felt that haze, like the spirals of the universe all came down to this moment between them._

_Dean came inside of him, falling down on top of Roman as the earth stopped spinning slowly, he came down from his high._

_They didn't share any intense looks or even kissed afterwards. Roman just put his clothes on and left. It was so weird, it was all so... off. Years ago they would've stayed in each other's embrace for hours afterwards, giving each other small kisses here and there. But now, Dean just felt cheap, and used._

He got up, walking over to Mel's room in his boxers. Knocking on her room door, Dean waited for an answer. "What's up dude?" Mel says, looking at Dean up and down. "I'm an asshole." He repeats what she said to him at dinner. "Can i come in?" Dean's eyes looked like they were about to water. She never really seen Dean cry. She knew he probably just did something he regrets. "

You fucked him didn't you?" Dean didn't answer. He just nods, looking down.

"You know, i don't think you coming in would be the best idea tonight, Dean." Mel retorts, shrugging. "I honestly don't think this was was the best idea in the first place. Me helping you win a married man. I know, i goaded you into making him jealous, _but i talked to her_ Dean, i saw the sadness in her eyes as you two walked away. She knows. Roman may not realize it, but a woman always knows... and i can't always be there to pick up the pieces of your broken heart. Goodnight, Dean." Mel says, before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

It seemed like Dean had no one when he woke up in the morning, depressed and angry. Fuck Mel. Fuck Roman. Hell, fuck his wife. Dean didn't need any of them. He got up to take a shower and as soon as he came out he received a text from Roman. **Ro: Hey, sorry for leaving, The wife kept calling. Can we do it again soon? xoxo.**

Dean tossed his phone, stupid technology. He didn't know how to answer that. On one hand he enjoyed it, but on the other, everything Mel said struck him to his core. She got under his skin like nobody else. Dean didn't know why but somehow through this whole mess, Mel became important to him. She was his friend and having her mad at him pissed him off. Even if he did understand where she was coming from. A soft knock on the door later caused Dean to go answer it quickly. "Ready for this house show?" Mel says, holding her bags in her hand. "I was doing house shows before you were born." Dean grumbled, still pretty pissed at her. "Dude do i look like I'm five or something?" Mel replied, rolling her eyes. "No, you just act like it." He says under his breath.

"Fuck you. I heard that." Mel says storming off towards the car.

* * *

House shows were so much better because they weren't performing for the cameras, it was for the fans. Dean teamed up with Kane versus Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The crowd was insane. But he didn't expect anything less from the Delaware crowds. After that was done he taped a promo for Smackdown, then had a match with Orton as a part of titles contender storyline. Once he was done he showered then waited for Mel at the car.

Roman noticed him as he was walking out of the arena. He smiled walking over to Dean, waving at him but, Dean seemed a bit loss in thought. "Hey, Dean, you didn't answer my text." Roman says, trying to hug him, but Dean pushed him away. "Ro, just don't touch me alright?" His eyes found Roman's as he said the words. "I know i shouldn't of left, but i had to go. I texted you why. Did you not see it?"

"I saw it. But this isn't about that. After you left, Mel and i got into a fight and she's pissed at me." Dean looked down, running his fingers through his hair.

"Does she know about us?" Roman asked, worried. "Yeah, she knows." Dean says softly.

"What the fuck Dean? How could you tell her something like that? She's a fucking diva, dude. She'll go around start telling people we're gay! Especially now that she's pissed at you. Do you not think? Did you really not think before you opened your fucking mouth?" Dean had enough of him. He punched him right in the face in the parking lot. Roman fell back, on his ass, touching his lip, it was bleeding.

"Stop fucking talking shit. She's not going to say anything and unlike you she actually gives a shit about me." Roman was shocked. He stumbled back up to his feet, holding his busted lip. "You think i don't care about you? Dean i do... i do care."

"Yeah fucking right." Dean denounced, "I wasn't enough for you then and I'm not now." Dean calmed himself down, focusing on Roman. Shit. He busted his lip. He walked over and swatted Roman's hands away to look at it. It was a small cut, almost unnoticeable. Dean found a crumpled up tissue in his pocket and handed it to him, watching as Roman put it on his lip.

"Did you ever love me?" Dean asks, almost sadly. They never truly discussed their feelings for each other. It was just something that they never brought up. But Dean felt like he deserved to know.

"Dean... come on man. Don't start this." Roman replies.

"Answer it." Dean says in return looking at him with the most serious expression splayed across his face.

"I- I don't know." Roman said. Honestly, that's all Dean needed to hear. He could feel his heart start to swell. He never truly experienced heartbreak like the many times Roman broke his heart. He didn't want Roman to see him cry, so he forced a sad smile, clicked his tongue and got in the car driving away.

* * *

Try number two. Dean whispered to himself as he knocked on Mel's door. She hadn't drove with him to the next town so he was worried about her. He was wearing his favorite boxer briefs and again no shirt. He didn't know why, but he liked the idea of Mel opening the door and seeing him with nothing on.

"Hey Dean." Mel says, crossing her arms, leaning against the door frame. "So we have established that I'm an asshole right, and I'm scum and all that shit, but look at these.." Dean said before flexes his arms, making her smile at his silliness. "Can i come in?" Mel nods at his question and lets him in, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Dean says, picking her up off her feet. Mel holds onto him, and he dumps her onto the bed. Mel looked up at him, smiling softly. "Dean stop thinking you're scum. You're honestly not. You can't help who you love. No one can. You love him. I get it. That doesn't mean that I'm not going to tell you the truth. You deserve better. A guy who can love you for you."

It was sweet, honest words, but Dean wasn't even listening, because his lips were slowly trailing down her body. He looked into her eyes and kissed her stomach, licking around the belly button. "Dean what the hell?" Mel sits up, causing Dean to do the same. "What are you doing?" Mel asked him, but still Dean said nothing. He reached up and bit her neck, pulling her into his tight embrace. She didn't know why she let it happen, she didn't like Dean this way, he was in love with Roman. But why did it feel so amazing? Dean picked her up and laid her against the pillows. He smiled his sly, devious, smile before he hooked his fingers under her panties, sliding them down her long legs.

"Dean this is wrong." Mel moans as he kisses up her legs. Dean didn't care. He had no one but Mel now. Roman didn't love him. But could Mel?

He pulled her up to sit in his lap, while his eyes trapped her into an intense stare. He unhooked her bra like nothing, the red polkas falling to the floor as he tossed it across the room. Mel blushed as her breasts were freed. "Kiss me." Dean said, more like demanded from her. But Mel couldn't, she didn't want to ruin their friendship like this. Dean grabbed her breasts in his hands, causing Mel to yelp. His long tongue flickered for her, before he found her nipple and he made her watch, as he took one good lick of it. "Dean!" Mel sobbed, this man was... everything. He wrapped his tongue around both of them, sucking them into his mouth at the same time. Mel couldn't take it anymore, she grinded against his erection, but Dean stopped her. He held onto her side, squeezing so she wouldn't move. Damn him.

"Lay down." Dean said, as he moved Mel back. She fell against the pillows again, her breathing becoming uncontrollable. Dean stood up and slid off his underwear. He was so big. Red. Pulsating. He got back on the bed and moved in between Mel's legs. Causing them to open wide. "Dean... Are we sure about this?"

Dean wasn't sure. He just wanted somebody to care for in that moment that could care for him back. But it was wrong to use Mel in this way. He knew it. "I'm sorry." He said again, rolling over to look at the ceiling.

Mel finally caught control over her breath and she looked at him. He looked so sad. She didn't know if she would be able to help him or not. Mel moved over and laid on his chest, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I promise, Dean. Everything is going to be okay." Dean looked down at her, wrapping her up in his arms. The only thing he had hoped was that she was right.

* * *

Roman had to talk to Dean. He couldn't just leave things the way they left things last night. He went up the elevator and found Dean's room door. Three soft knocks and no answer. Roman twisted the door knob and found the room empty, but all of Dean's stuff in there. Was he at the gym? Roman started to get worried. He knew Mel's room was not that far away from Dean's and so he went to go ask her if she had seen him. Three knocks on her door and no answer either. He twisted the door knob and walked in. Only to find Dean and Mel making out on the bed. Naked. Roman was hurt, he was jealous, he was envious. He was furious, but did he have a right to be?

"Umm.." Roman said, clearing his throat, causing the two to stop. "Ro." Dean said, "Shit." He covered them both up then rolled out of bed onto the floor.

A/N: Why doesn't Roman leave his wife? Do you think Dean has feelings for Mel or is he just using her?


	6. Chapter 6: Turning Points

**A/N: Last chapter for awhile. People keep sending me anon hate about this on tumblr and even though it doesn't effect me much it still hurts a bit. Also I'm not getting any feedback on how you guys think the story is going. So it's hard to tell if i'm doing a good job. Anyway have fun reading!**

* * *

How could Dean explain this to Roman? How could he even explain it to himself? After last night when he and Mel almost had sex it confused him more than it should. When they woke up in the morning, cuddled up, it reminded him of the last time him and Roman had cuddled. It was just as sweet, but at least with Mel, he could be the big spoon.

As soon as she woke up she said hi to him softly. Dean was happy that Mel didn't let it go far last night. He was out of his mind in depression over the fact that Roman couldn't even tell him that he used to love him. He was just using Mel in that moment, but the spunky girl reminded him that it's not what he wanted. He never been more thankful than last night.

Maybe that's why they started kissing that morning? Maybe they did it because they both wouldn't admit it, but their friendship was turning into something more, something they couldn't describe right now. It didn't matter anyway because nothing was stopping Dean from putting his tongue down her throat in that moment. Nothing of course but, Roman Reigns.

Dean fell off the bed, standing up as he tried to find his boxers. Mel sat up, pulling the covers over herself more. Her hands were touching her mouth as she did her best not to say anything. "I didn't mean to interrupt, i... i just want..." Roman looked at Mel, then back at Dean. "I want to talk to Dean for a minute." Dean nodded an okay and put on his clothes (or lack thereof) and walked out with him, towards his room so they could be alone.

* * *

"So i see you two sealed the deal." Roman says, brushing his hands through his thick black hair. Dean sat down on his bed, to put his shirt on. "Can you not make this about Mel, please? It's no surprise I'm dating her. If we did or did not have sex wouldn't be a shocker or a sealing of any deals because we're seeing each other. Now what is it that you want?" Dean put on some jeans and then moved to sit on the couch in the room. Roman watched him, subtly biting his lip as Dean put them on. He almost forgot how hot Dean looked putting his clothes on. Memories of him flooding Roman's brain for just a second, right before he sat next to him. He exhaled hard, seeing his reflection in Dean's blue eyes, before he got the words out.

"Dean, you gotta understand man, feelings have always been hard for me. It took me a year before i told Gal i loved her. So when you cornered me like that, and asked if i ever loved you, i was taken off guard because i didn't know what to say in that moment. But, i did love you. I think. I mean, back then, we were just messing around. It was more about lust for awhile, i didn't even think i could love a guy, the way i loved Gal. So i didn't think anything of it. But seeing you with... that _Diva_, it just it doesn't sit right with me. She doesn't deserve you, she just doesn't Dean, and i know i fucked up by just letting you walk away, but we can have what we had again. I want us. I can't ignore what I'm feeling for you anymore, nor can you for me and i think you know that."

Dean listened to the entire speech before he answered. Roman had finally said those words, he said that he _loved_ him. But, Dean didn't know if he wanted to jump back into another _secret_ relationship with Roman.

"... I understand how you feel Ro, i get it. I want what you want. I always have. I've been killing myself for five years trying not to feel anything for you. Trying to let this all go and now you're here, telling me everything i could possibly want to hear. Except, the thing is i don't want to be a secret. I don't want to be the one fucking the married guy. I don't want to be a homewrecker. I know i might sound like a bitch saying this but, i just want all of you."

Dean turned to fully face him now, grabbing Roman's hand. "I want to be with you Ro, and all you have to do, is be willing to do the same. Just.. tell me right here, right now, are you willing to leave your wife for me? You tell me that, and I'm yours. You tell me that, Ro, and I'll never look back ever again."

Roman sighed, he wanted to give him the answer he was looking for. But he was so conflicted. He thought about it. His career, and every other factor possible. Could he give it up, for the man he loved? Could he give it all up, for Dean Ambrose? He knew the answer, but what he was about to say was going to probably make Dean hate him for life.

"I love her, Dean." Roman says, sadly. He watched Dean let go of his hand, the curly haired man's expression changing quickly, from a smile to utter disappointment.

All of a sudden, Dean laughs. It was a weak, bitter laugh. "That's funny, Ro, you know, that's the exact same thing you told me five fucking years ago." Roman could practically taste the sarcasm coming from Dean's lips. He was hurt, but he masked it. Just like Dean always did.

"Man I'm a fucking idiot." Dean says to himself. "You can leave now." Dean spat, getting up off the couch. He opened the door for the tall samoan, gesturing him out of it. "You don't understand, i can't divorce her Dean, but that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on us, i won't. I won't ever give up D. _Never._" It was the last thing Roman said before Dean slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Dean decided to take Mel out to dinner a couple of weeks later, she was finally in a contenders match for the divas title and he wanted to celebrate that. They had been growing closer since that night in the hotel room, and the more Dean got to know her, the more he seemed to like her.

He high fived her, and Mel smiled as she dug into her blue velvet cupcake. "You know, one cupcake equals 2 hours of gym time tomorrow." Dean teased, eating some with her. Mel punched him in the arm, laughing at his joke. "Shut up, Ambrose." She giggled.

As the "friends" shared their meal, a couple of familiar faces walked up to them, unexpectedly.

It was Seth and his wife Leighla. "Dean, my friend! Hey dude." Seth gives Dean a handshake and he smiles at Mel. His hair was in a ponytail and he had on glasses as well. He was looking good. "Mind if we join you?" Seth asked them and Dean said sure. He might not be talking to Roman, but Seth was cool and honestly awesome. They were brothers. So what could it hurt, right?

They were all laughing, well not all. Dean was drinking heavily, while Mel and Leighla were bonding. The atmosphere was generally positive until Seth started talking about what happened about a couple of months ago in the locker room between him and Roman."The funniest thing happened the other day! I can't believe i forgot to tell you babe." Seth says, gesturing towards his wife. "I'm walking in the locker room right? Ambrose and Reigns are there and the next thing i know i heard Ro ask my boy Ambrose on a date." Seth laughs as he continues, "...I'm standing there like wow _this is awkward,_ but it turned out that i just heard it out of context." His wife laughs, but Mel just clears her throat awkwardly, taking a sip of champagne. Dean looks at Seth like he just might kill him if he keeps going.

"It's so funny because about five years ago, we're on the road and in the car going to some stupid ass city, i think it was Augusta or something, whatever, but anyway, Ro and Dean are fighting over something. I'm in the back of the car, snoozing after my ladder match, but i can still hear everything and i swear i heard Dean say-" at that moment Dean kicked Seth hard, in the shin under the table. Seth felt it, and he got the picture, immediately stopping the story. "I actually don't think i remember what you said." He lies, shrugging.

Dean finishes off the rest of the champagne by himself. Seth had no right to come over and ruin his evening. He had no right to make him think about Roman. Or what happened in that car years ago. "_If Seth wasn't in this car, I'd pull over and fuck you right here."_ Dean remember those words through his haze. The champagne made him feel better. It made him numb. It made him forget that everything was a fucking mess. That the man he loved couldn't love him back. That he was actually thinking about being the mistress, or mister? Fuck he didn't know. He just wanted Roman in his arms again.

"Well this has been fun..." Dean slurs, "But I'm afraid we have to go." Dean sloppily puts money down for the check and grabbed Mel's hand. Mel could tell that he was drunk. She held onto him, making sure he didn't fall, as they made their way out of there.

* * *

Back at the hotel, a very drunken Dean pressed Mel up against the wall, grabbing her thigh, and squeezing. "Dean..." Mel whispered against his lips. He kissed her wildy, his scruff was tickling her face as their tongues massaged against each other's. "Be with me." Dean asked between sloppy kisses. "Be with you?" Mel replied, confused. "You want me to be your actual girlfriend?" Dean bit her neck, sucking in her pulse point. "Yes." He answers. Dean turned her around to unzip her dress from the back. He let it fall, then he started kissing her sculpted back softly.

She was losing herself around him, everything about Dean was tantalizing, but it was wrong. He didn't even know what he was doing, he was so damn drunk.

"Can i bury my dick deep inside of you? Just once." Dean asked, turning her back around yet again, slamming her into the wall. "Dean stop. Let's talk." Mel held onto his face, forcing him to look her in the eye.

"No!" Dean yells, moving back from Mel. He was a drunken mess right now. "I'm tired of talking. I'm tired of him treating me like shit. I'm tired." Dean said, breathing deeply. "I want something real. I deserve to be fucking happy, to be the shitty one who comes first to someone. I want to be the one to mean something to someone. _Fuck_. Am i that much of a dirtbag that a guy can't love me? Choose me? Why can't someone just fucking love me?" In his drunken stupor, Dean Ambrose fell down on the wall, and cried. He was actually crying.

Mel watched him break down and she felt terrible. Roman really did a number on him. But how could she mend Dean's broken heart? "I can... love you." Mel croaked, her voice cracking as she said it. Did she really mean that?

Dean looked up at her, smiling as she said it. He got up and licked her face, something Mel definitely wasn't used too but he was erratic right now. "If you let me... i can love you." Dean said it like a promise. A very drunken promise. He was so fragile and it made Mel feel bad for him. She just wanted to make him feel good. Dean kissed her so softly in that moment. Running his fingers through her curly hair before tightening his hold on her. They fell back on the bed, and Dean watched as Mel took her bra off, letting it drop, then her panties, both right in front of him.

"Use me." Mel said.

So Dean did just that.

* * *

"Dean came out of the shower, walking to his locker. He noticed Roman staring him down. Like always. Didn't matter to Dean though. Fuck Roman Reigns. Roman's locker was near his like it usually was. Roman wanted to talk to him so badly but he didn't know what to say, he knew he hurt Dean badly this time around so he had no right to say anything. If only Roman could man up. If only he could leave his wife.

They were getting dressed in silence, before Seth walked in. He put his bag down and immediately he could feel the tension between Roman and Dean. He sat down on the bench between them, taking his stuff out of his bag so he could shower.

"Hey guys, I've noticed something." Seth says, not looking up at them. "Yeah? And what's that Rollins?" Dean replies, almost finished with getting dressed. "I noticed that you two don't speak, or even give each other googly eyes anymore." Seth takes down his pants, wrapping himself in a towel. Roman looked at Dean then at Seth like he was crazy. Seth had no idea what he was talking about. "I never look at Dean with googly eyes, you moron. Grow up." Roman grumbled, slamming his locker shut. As far as Roman was concerned, Seth was in the dark about them two, and he wanted to keep it that way.

Too bad though, because Seth sorta knew. He sorta knew for years. He just never said anything. They were family, and it was none of his business what Roman and Dean did in private. It didn't change how he viewed them at all. "Look it was none of my business back then, and it's none of my business now. But seriously i walk in, and see Reigns staring at your ass, Ambrose. Dean's no better, watching you come out the shower, Ro. Yet you both say nothing to each other. At least back then, you guys still were friends. Now it's like you can't even be in the same room with each other without sexual tension and what I'm assuming is a whole lot of anger and man pain." Seth spat, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what happened between you guys and i don't care. Just stop acting like kids and be men about it. Life's too short my friends." Seth finished his little speech and then walked away.

"He's right you know." Roman began to say. "Just because we don't... and we're not... you know, doesn't mean the friendship part of us should die." Roman shrugged, picking up his bag, slumping it over his shoulder.

"You're both right." Dean agrees, putting on his boots. "I was acting childish no doubt, I'm kinda not used to heartbreak, but it's whatever, man. It's all in the past now. I mean, i don't want to go down that road from friends to lovers again. I got a good thing going with Mel, and i don't want to fuck it up. But if you're willing to let this idea of us go, like I'm trying too, i think we can be friends again."

Roman smiled at that. It was literally the best news he heard in awhile. He tackle hugged Dean and Dean hugged him back tightly. It was going to be a hard road, but Dean was willing to be Roman's friend once again.

"Brothers?" Roman says, kissing Dean's forehead, ruffling his hair. "Dude, no. What the fuck is wrong with you?" Dean made a face like he was disgusted._ They had been inside each other_, they couldn't use that brothers thing anymore.

"Yeah, you're right man, too far, too far."

* * *

Roman got in late from work, they were in Florida so he didn't have to stay at a hotel. He opened the door and put his bag down, walking towards the kitchen. Before he got there, he heard croaks. Worried he turned around, only to see his wife there, in the dark.

"Oh hey babe" Roman says, kissing her cheek. "I was just coming up to love all over you." Roman wrapped his arms around her, and Gal hugged him. Her nose inhaled the scent on his shirt and she could smell Dean's cologne all over him. After all those unexplained late nights five years ago, Gal did some digging, she was so worried about another woman she never realized... it was another man. That man being Dean Ambrose. She was just guessing at first. But she never would forget the night she caught them. Never.

Gal pulled away, turning her nose up in disgust. "You reek of him." Gal said, sipping her wine and walking towards his recliner to sit. "I told you, it's been over between us Gal, we're just friends now. We hang out, but, _I love you,_ I'm committed to our family. To us. When are you going to let this go?" Roman sighed, taking the wine out of her hand.

"I'll let it go when you let him go, Ro." Gal got up and snatched the wine back from him. Her long robe sways as she makes her way back over to him, getting in his face.

"But we both know... you can't do that. Right?" Gal laughs at him, "Because you're a joke, Roman. A damn joke."

After that she sauntered away, and Roman fell into his couch, burying his face in his hands, sighing softly. He takes his phone out and immediately he texted Dean.

**Ro: I had a great time tonight, let's do it again soon?**


	7. Chapter 7: Free Yourself

**A/N: written for Hardykat because she's my muse when it comes to ambreigns. I wasn't going to update but her words of encouragement kept me going. **

* * *

**"Welcome to our radio interview with the one and only Dean Ambrose. He's in the studio with us today and we couldn't be happier because Dean has agreed to answer some questions for the fans. So let's start with something all your fangirls and maybe even some fanboys want to know... is Dean Ambrose taken?"**

_"Haha. That's what they want to know? Ha i mean, you can say that i am yep. I mean the internet is a scary place because anyone can find out anything at anytime. But yeah i guess they all know already that I'm dating someone. I don't think that was much of a secret though since their are tons of pictures of me kissing her out in the internet but if you needed confirmation, there it is."_

**..."Now tell us about your friendship with Roman Reigns. You guys are in a constant fued on screen, but once upon a time you were very close right?"**

_"Yeah we still are. I mean there are tons of reasons to dislike someone right? Me and him have had our moments and our fights. We even lost touch a while back but we're still best friends, we still hang out and stuff. Roman is a good guy, he's soulful and has a deepness to him that is unmatched by anyone else i ever come into contact with. He's definitely someone i consider a close, personal friend."_

* * *

Dean hated that interview. The guy was stupid and he kept asking him questions about his girlfriend and Roman. There were hardly any questions about his in ring ability or the live tour and by the end of it, Dean just wanted to punch the dude in the face. He left shortly after and drove to the hotel to change up later for Raw tonight, then him and Roman were going to hang out.

The two men were starting to become good friends again and Dean was really enjoying his company. Things were weird sometimes because they try so hard to ignore the sexual tension between them. Roman had a wife he refused to leave, Dean had a girl he was confused about his feelings towards and it all was just a fucking mess.

Inside of the shower now, Dean kept thinking about what Roman said to him a couple of years ago. _"You're trouble, aren't you?"_ Roman had asked him the first time they kissed. Dean remembered those words as the water hit his back. He kept thinking about all the good times between them. Their golden years is what he kept holding onto.

All the kisses and secret sex, the locations, all the late night talks and cuddles. What did it all mean now? Nothing. Back then it was almost like a totally different time. Now though... now it was weird. Dean was wondering if he was still in love with Roman or just holding onto what never was.

Knocks on the shower curtain caused Dean to open it, smiling at Mel as he did. "Hurry up silly, we're going to be late!" Mel says, giving him a small kiss on his wet cheek. Dean nodded with a grin he told her he'd be out soon. The blue eyed man finished up in the bathroom. He got dressed rather quickly, then him and Mel headed out to the arena.

* * *

Roman beat him and Orton in a 2 on 3 handicap match set by the general manager. After Roman pinned Orton, Dean hit him with the championship then raised it up for everyone to see. The crowd was chanting "_Ambrose sucks!" _It was a great moment for Dean because it signified that his time was coming.

After the show Dean came outside to sign some fan autographs, then he left because had to meet Roman for drinks later. He got there before Roman and waited almost an hour for the tall samoan. He kept looking at his watch, wondering where he was. What if something happened to him? Dean was getting worried.

After a little while longer Roman showed up, but with a guest. His wife. _Shit. _Dean said to himself. What was going on now? It was supposed to be a night out with the boys. Now this? Why was she even there?

"Dean, hey bro." Roman says as they both sit down at the table with him. "What's up dude, and umm... Gal how are you?" Gal smirks but says nothing to Dean. That makes Dean feel uneasy. "So ummm... drinks?" Roman says nervously. He didn't want the night to turn out this way. Gal surprised him by showing up at the event tonight and after Roman told her he had plans with Dean, she insisted on coming. Roman just didn't want this turning into something it shouldn't be. But if he knew his wife and he did, Gal wouldn't hold her tongue for anyone.

"Get me a merlot babe." Gal says, her fingers tracing his arm up and down lightly. "Dean do you want anything?" Dean shakes his head no. Drinking would only make this night worse. As Roman left the table, Gal looked at Dean, still with that smirk across her face.

"What?" Dean says, getting annoyed by her. She leaned over the table so that her voice wasn't too loud. "You think you're slick right? Hanging out with my husband, trying to get back in his pants, but it aint going to happen, Ambrose. I don't know how you did it before, getting him in bed with you, making him do things with you. But it will never happen again." Once she was done, Dean started laughing at her, sitting back in his chair a bit.

"Is that what he told you? That i made him do those things? Do you think we just fucked once and that was it?" He replied in a whisper. Gal was pushing Dean's buttons no doubt, but in turn, he was about to take it to another level. He couldn't handle his mouth after he felt disrespected.

"Newsflash babe, it went on for almost three years. For _three fucking long years_ and what you're sitting here telling me he got forced into it? Your husband came onto me. He wanted ME. it just so happened that i wanted him too. I did things I'm not proud of, but you need to remember, he cheated on you. He keeps coming back to me. I can't change that."

Dean finished speaking as soon as Roman came back and when Roman sat down, Gal was tearing up. "Babe? What's wrong?" Roman asked, worried about her. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend you fucking liar!" Gal slapped him hard in the face then ran off. Roman was red on his right cheek, it caused him to growl, looking up at Dean.

Dean took it too far, he knew it. But he didn't care. Gal deserved the truth and Dean was honest about everything. Roman did come onto him. They did fuck, but it was more than that. They went on dates, cuddled, loved. It was a fucking relationship, whether he wanted to admit it or not. "What did you tell her?" Roman asked very slowly. He was about to punch Dean's lights out.

"The truth." Dean said as he got up, tossed money on the table and then walked off.

* * *

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Mel asked as she kissed Dean's chest in bed. "I don't know. I guess i just thought that it would be different this time around you know?" Dean says, running his fingers through her thick brown curls.

"Yeah but, every time you guys get close to him, something derails it. It's like what's the point Dean? Why do you keep hurting yourself and hurting Roman, who in turn, refuses to leave his wife. Do you like the pain? Do you like feeling like this?"

Dean pulled Mel on top of him and kissed her lips softly. "No. I don't." He said honestly. "Frankly I'm tired of it." He pulled the covers over them both and wrapped her in his arms. Mel touched his lips with her fingertips, then kissed him back slowly.

"I think it's time for me to let it all go." Dean sighed, linking hands with his girlfriend. "Let him go i mean..." Mel nodded and closed her eyes, laying her head on Dean's chest. "Are you sure about this? Dean you loved him from so long.." She asked him, worried.

This would be a big decision for Dean, letting Roman go, completely. Could he do it? Dean unlinked their hands in that moment, then his own fingers disappeared under the covers, he pushed her panties to the side, then he sunk them deep inside of her, causing Mel to stifle a moan.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Dean replied looking deep into her eyes as his fingers worked her into a frenzy.

"I think it's finally time for me to be happy."

* * *

A/N: only the titty master could finger a girl while talking about another man. ;) also it's going get pretty sad soon once i continue the story. Just know now, tw: brutality and gay bashing. If it triggers you do not read!


	8. Chapter 8: Part Time Lover

**A/N: Say goodbye to my oc in this chapter. In the saddest way possible. M/F smut in the chapter, if that's not your thing don't read.**

* * *

**"Dean Ambrose and WWE Diva Mel an official thing!"** Dean read the stupid headline as he ate breakfast. He hated gossip rags and really wish he didn't figure out how to use his smartphone. Thanks to google alerts he could see popular posts and articles about him, and everything. But this one was a little too personal. They had a picture of him making out with Mel in Vegas and him holding her as they swam at a pool party. It was crazy how he had no privacy anymore. He rolled his eyes and aggressively chewed on some bacon.

Dean quickly opens up the page on his iPhone and starts reading it. "_Dean Ambrose and WWE Diva Mel hang out together at a local pub in london. The two lovers were seen laughing and swapping spits with each other before walking into the hotel together. Dean Ambrose said on a radio show that he was officially taken. It's been confirmed now, it's by the very hot divas champion Mel."_

Dean honestly wanted to smash his phone into pieces, He was a private guy and it just didn't make any sense that people cared this much about who he was seeing. Was this real life? He took deep breaths, sighing heavily.

Mel came up behind him, wrapping her arms around her man. She kissed his cheek then stole his bacon. "You didn't come to my room last night. What happened?" Mel asked, sitting in the chair next to him. "I was busy. Don't get all clingy and expect me to be at your beck and call every night. I have a life you know." Dean spat, taking his bacon back from her.

"Dean." Mel said in a low tone, she sighs softly and took his hands in her own. "I understand that without Roman around, you're grumpy because you don't really love me, and you want him but he's married. I get that i'm a distant second. But you asked me to be your girlfriend. If you don't want me, just say so. But you don't need to be fucking rude. " Mel let go of him, and got up walking towards the buffet. Dean felt bad, he was being an asshole to her for no reason. Mel didn't write those damn headlines.

He got up, and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Sorry." He whispers in her ear, kissing her cheek. Mel shrugs it off. His sorry didn't mean much to her these days. Roman was out of the picture and their relationship was on a very rocky road. She knew it. He knew it. But Dean refused to break up with her. Even though Mel said he could use her, she was tired of being second to Roman. She was developing feelings for Dean and no good could come out of this.

They sat down at the table together eating in silence. Dean knew once again he fucked up. Mel was good to him, but his heart belonged to someone else. It was hard for Dean because he had her there, feeling all the heat from him and Roman's breakup and it was just... wrong. Everything was.. wrong.

Just as he was about to apologize again to Mel, Roman came. He sat at the table next to Dean's. Even though Dean pretended like he didn't see him, Roman still smiled in his direction. Mel noticed him and she looked down into her eggs, saying nothing. Roman picked up his plate and walked over to them, sitting down."Dean hey bro.." Roman says, nudging him. The blue eyed man shrugged softly. "Eh, not much." Dean said, looking into Roman's grey eyes. As the two stared at each other intensely, Mel sighed. She was interrupting a private moment. "I'm going to work out." Mel said it like a whisper, thinking that Dean wouldn't be able to hear.

"Want me to come?" Dean asked, but Mel just shook her head, getting up and leaving by herself.

* * *

"Dean.." Roman said after Mel left, causing Dean to look at him. He was about to say something but Dean cut him off. "Don't even start anything. I'm over all of this, i'm over you, I'm happy with Mel. I made your wife cry okay I'm sorry, but i only told her what you didn't have the balls too. You made a three year relationship look like a fucking gay one night stand. It wasn't. I loved you. I can't stand to see your fucking face right now because I'm in a constant state of punching it then kissing you." Dean answered, his low voice full of anger and regret.

"She caught us, Dean." Roman says, looking down. "That night in Tampa five years ago, she caught us. That's why i spinned the story. Like a dumbass i forgot to lock the door, she came in, and watched as you rode me." Roman put his hands through his hair, embarrassed. "After you left that night she confronted me and i just... ended up lying. I don't know why. I just didn't want to hurt her. In the end, i actually ended up hurting you both and for that I'm sorry. I think about you all day and all night, i can't stop thinking about you, Dean. All I'm asking is for a chance to prove that I'm not a bad guy. Just an asshole who made a shit ton of mistakes."

Dean felt Roman put his hand on his leg in front of everyone in the buffet area, in that moment he understood Roman a bit more but he still didn't know if he could trust him ever again.

"Then prove it." Dean said, getting up and walking away. The ball was in Roman's court now. It was up to him to do something with it.

* * *

After Dean showered that night, Mel knocked on his door. He gladly opened it, smiling at her as she came in. Mel immediately sat on the bed, and crossed her legs, playing with her fingertips.

"Dean... i think we should break up." She couldn't look at him as she said it. But it needed to be said. He was just using her and even though Mel was fine with that at first, her feelings for him grew and she couldn't keep going knowing that she was completely smitten with Dean.

Dean got on the bed too now, taking her hands in his own. "Mel... i know that i seem like a distant asshole lately but i promise, there's nothing going on between Roman and i." Dean tries to reassure her, but Mel seemed to have her mind made up.

"I just can't do it anymore, Dean. I can't. I think i'm falling in love with you, but there you are. Your heart is already taken. I refuse to get in between that. I just hope Roman comes to his stupid senses and realizes what he has, and i hope you two can work everything out soon." Mel sniffled and Dean wiped the tear in her eye.

"I understand that you believe that Roman and I should be together. And sometimes i think that too." Dean began to say, "But you also have to understand that through all of this, no one was there for me but you. That no one cared about me but you. I do love him, Mel. But I... i think i'm in love with you too."

Dean kissed her tears away, slow meaningful pecks until Mel started to kiss him back. He said it. He gave his heart to someone else. But how long could he love her without letting his feelings for Roman get in the way?

* * *

"Dean! Oh my god!" She was screaming, he told her not to scream but how could she not with Dean between her legs making her feel like jelly. He didn't know what he liked more, fucking Mel or hearing her scream his name. She was so forceful with him, but also needy and hungry for whatever he gave her. It was unreal. He had met his match, woman wise. She wasn't the best fuck he had though. That title belonged to Roman Reigns.

His tongue created spirals between her legs. Mel could feel herself arching up every time he moved deep inside of her. He could feel it though, that beautiful sweet release coming as soon as possible. Fuck. She squeezed her legs around his head, burying his head between her legs.

Quickly she came, and she released Dean's head from in between her legs. He went to the bathroom to clean up and then came back, jumping on top of her. Dean wasted no time, burying himself inside of her. She was his in every way possible. They were in love and it was nice to be in love with someone who could love you back.

He turned her around and entered her from behind, making mel moan like crazy. There was a knock on the door, but they ignored it at first, but the person only knocked louder. Causing a stir.

Mel got up to answer it because Dean was still too hard and way too pissed off to go to the door. She put on Dean's shirt and opened it.

It was Roman _and he was drunk._

"Hey! Is my Dean here i need to speak to my Deany." Roman tried to come in but Mel stopped him. "Umm... he doesn't have anything on. Can i help you?" Mel comes out of the room, closing the door behind her. Roman looked so tired and weary. She really didn't know what to say to him.

"I heard you two in there. Having sex. Fuck that used to be me. Does he still do that thing with his back?" Roman said, burying his hands in his pockets. "Is he good? I bet he's still amazing right? Did he tell you about a couple of months ago? We made love. It was amazing. " He rambled on. Roman fell back and slid to the floor drunkenly. Mel could see that he was in no shape to be alone, and her worst fears were coming alive. But she wouldn't just leave Roman there.

"Hey, come on." She helped him to his feet, and carried him inside Dean's room. Dean sat up once he saw Roman and put on some boxers, walking over to him. "He's drunk, isn't he?" Dean asked Mel. Mel said nothing, she just put Roman in his bed, and covered him with Dean's sheets. "I think he'll be fine, but tonight, he needs you."

Mel started to cry as she picked up her things off the floor. It was all crumpled into a ball in her hand. Dean walked over to her, trying to touch her shoulder but she jerked away from him. "I can't do this anymore, Dean." Mel says as tears streamed down her face. "You know it's not me you want." She turned to the bed and looking at Roman before looking down. Dean fiddled with his fingers and Mel leaned up and kissed his cheek, lingering a bit before she pulled away.

"Just... take care of yourself, okay?" She says not being able to look at him. Dean said nothing, he just nodded. He didn't want Mel out of his life but he had no control over the situation. Plus she deserved better.

"I do love you." Dean says, and it makes Mel smile. "Yeah right, Ambrose." Mel teased, but she knew he meant it. Just not in the way she wanted him too.

She walked out, and Dean closed the door, looking towards the bed. Roman crashes into his life once again. Dean sighs, he got in with Roman, getting under the covers with the samoan.

"Is it over between you guys?" Roman asked, pulling Dean closer to him. As uncomfortable Dean was, he didn't stop him. It reminded him of old times, it reminded him of what used to be. "I don't want it to be over..." Dean answers honestly. "But, she deserves better. I never deserved her. Plus it's getting hard to try and love two people at once." Dean sits Roman up and took off his shirt, then laid on his chest, sighing softly.

"I can't leave her, Dean. She's got stuff on me and I'm trapped." Roman admits in his drunken stupor, speaking of his wife. "But if you're willing to try again, so am i. Even if it's just friends with benefits or something, I crave you. I need you." Roman whispers, kissing his neck softly. Dean fell into it, letting Roman touch and kiss him.

"I'll think about it." Dean replies, moving away from Roman's lips. "Tonight though, we just sleep."

* * *

A/N: the next chapter is really sad. You're all going to hate me. But I'll take the heat. Remember Tw: bashing and brutality.


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Birthday

**A/N: I like to thank the people who follow this story. Almost 30 that's awesome. I keep writing cause of you guys. Also huge TW: brutality, gay slurs etc at the end of the chapter. I've been warning you guys about this. Please don't be offended in anyway. I really want you guys to review this one cause i was sad after i wrote this. I wanna know if it was too much or too little. **

* * *

The_ hard pellets of water from the shower cascaded down both of their backs as Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's big frame. Roman slammed Dean up against the wall and they kissed, both of their tongues battling for dominance. Dean grabbed a handful of long, wet black hair, and tugged on it as Roman stroked his member with his big tan hand. Dean closed his eyes and he could see stars. Never before had he been this submissive with Roman. Lust encourages Roman on as he kissed his neck then down the pale man's chest, licking the water off of each of Dean's pecks, down to every single one of his abs._

_Roman had him in a frenzy. The complete lack of control made Dean feel like he'd do whatever Roman wanted in that moment. Dean licked both of the tattooed man lips, sucking in the bottom one, and biting down, causing Roman hiss. He slapped the brunette's ass then squeezed, softly whispering to Dean that it would be his later. Dean released his hold on him and Roman got on his knees._

_His large pink mouth opened for him, and Dean held his own cock in his hand, pumping it a couple of times before slapping Roman in the mouth with it. Dean asked him to beg for it, "beg for it baby, come on, show me how hungry you are..." and Roman did, rubbing his hands on the back of Dean's hairy legs. Roman's own dick twitched at the cock slaps, fully anticipating the long pink thickness in his mouth, and most likely his ass later._

_Dean slowly put it in Roman's mouth and held onto his face as his dick slid down Roman's throat. "Fuck." Dean grunted, watching Roman start sucking it slowly. Damn, he was good at that. Dean forced Roman to speed up now, controlling his movements. He watched the samoan's eyes as his head bobbed up and down on his cock. Roman released it, then sucked in only the head, licking slowly up and down Dean's slit. Dean bit his lip, watching him. Roman's tongue played and prodded mounds of precum, before he enveloped the entire thing once more. "Fucking shit! I'm going to cum!" Dean yelled and that's when Roman got up, stroking him into his orgasm._

_The steam filled the bathroom to the point where prints of Dean and Roman's hands could be found on the glass shower curtain. Roman turned his lover around, his big fat cock twitching as he anticipated what was going to happen next. He kissed the small of Dean's neck, squeezing his side. He wasn't waiting any longer than he had too, he waited five long years to be inside of Dean again. Roman wasted no time before he burrows into Dean from behind._

_Dean winces at the feeling, he hasn't had Roman inside of him for five years so it almost felt like the first time. But Roman was so gentle with him, he was so kind. "Are you ready?" The taller man asked and Dean happily nodded. Five quick thrust got them started, loosing Dean up so Roman could start pounding into him. Their fog filled bathroom became steamier as Roman held on Dean's hips, fucking him wildly. Roman grunted loudly, cursing under his breath every so often. Dean held onto the shower rod as he moaned out. It was the best sex they ever had._

_Roman held on a long as he could, burying his wet, thick dick deep inside Dean's asshole. He slowed down only to delay the orgasm, if only for a few moments. He couldn't hold on though, he was going to cum, fast and hard. "Fuck I'm cumming!" Roman gasped, as he spilled his seed inside of Dean. In turn Dean comes as well, shooting his load into the tub. Roman kisses Dean's back, big pink lips trailing down it, causing the smaller man to lean his head back on Roman's shoulder._

_They cleaned up, and Roman carried him to bed, both of them laying down in Dean's room. Roman laid a kiss on his shoulder, and Dean held his hand. It was the happiest he had been in awhile. He had Roman in his life and bed again and that caused Dean to smile. Roman was still married but they decided not to fight it anymore. Their connection was undeniable and their love was real._

* * *

"Damn, easy on the ass next time huh? I'm sore." Dean says laughing. It caused Roman to laugh as well. "You're no better, you know you go just as hard as i do. I don't fuck other guys Dean so it's been a long time for me." Dean just nodded, touching his bare chest softly.

..."Have you? Had sex with other guys i mean?" Roman asks, turning towards Dean. He was curious of the answer, he never knew if Dean was gay or anything. They never asked, they were just too busy in love back then.

Dean just shrugs, not wanting to admit anything. He didn't like labels, and he loved women. But he was in a weird phase in his life after Roman, he just needed to find himself. He didn't want to tell him, but somehow he knew Roman wouldn't judge him. "Before you, no. I didn't. But i was so confused after we broke up. I couldn't even look at a chick. I kept thinking i must be gay if i let myself fall for a dude. So i tried it? What can i say? I met a guy, let suck me off. I wouldn't let him in me, i couldn't bring myself to fuck him in anyway." Dean couldn't bring himself to look at Roman at first. But he told himself that he was not to be judged, even by the man he loved.

"I guess, in the end I'm just a romansexual." Dean whispered, smiling.

Dean turns towards him to see Roman blushing. He touched his face and kisses his cheek softly. _"You're trouble, aren't you?"_ Roman says to him, just like he said it back then. Dean laughs and nods, rolling them over so they could kiss delicately.

As they made out for a minute, Roman's phone started buzzing. They both knew who it was. Roman gets up quickly to answer it, leaving Dean to sit up wrapping his arms around his knees. "Yeah babe, sorry. No i will. No I'm not with Dean... Seth, yeah. Okay i will. I haven't forgotten. Yes. Okay 30 minutes. Bye. I love you too."

Roman hangs up and looks at Dean, breathing softly. He pushes his hair out of his face and sits down on the bed. "Dean i..." Roman says, popping his boxers and jeans on. "Don't worry about it.." Dean replies, kissing Roman gently. "I know the rules by now. Just remember my birthday though. You and me. Out on a date. Promise?"

Roman puts his shirt on and then kisses Dean again. "I promise. Don't worry. Nothing will stop me from seeing you that day. Nothing." Dean smiles, and finishes watching Roman get dressed. He locked the door behind him and then fell back on the bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

"Happy birthday Dean!" Dean had been hearing that all day. It was his birthday and not only that but he was in his home town Ohio. The air just felt great, and so did the praise. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday, he had a tag match later on today and then his date with Roman. Things were looking up for him lately.

Dean entered the arena and there she was. They stopped talking a couple of months ago. Dean felt bad because Mel wasn't a bad girlfriend, it was just bad timing. He wondered how she would react if he said hi to her?

Dean swallowed his pride and walked over to her, he inhaled deeply, before tapping her shoulder. "Dean! Happy birthday!" Mel says happily, giving him a hug. Dean wasn't expecting the warm reception. Usually girls went crazy once they ended things, but Mel seemed fine. Mel pulled away and smiled up at him.

"You look good." She says biting her lip, scanning him up and down. "Fuckable even." Mel finishes, making Dean laugh. "Thanks so do you." Dean looked at her and for some reason he missed her. For some reason he flashed to all the times they hung out and it made him miss her more.

"I guess i should go." Mel says, putting her hand on Dean's arm. It made him gulp. He forgot how hot she was. "Happy birthday and if you're not doing anything later give me a call. We can get a drink?"

That was what caused Dean to remember Roman. Roman his boyfriend. Roman his_ very married_ boyfriend. "I actually have plans tonight. I'm going out with Ro." Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets. It felt nice to be honest with someone about Roman, even if it was to a girl he still cared deeply about. "I'm really glad you guys worked it out. I know it got messy between us because i got clingy as you put it, but i still want to be your friend." Mel hugs him again, and Dean hugged her back, this time not letting go.

"You weren't clingy." Dean whispered in her ear. "You just fell for me at the wrong time." Mel nodded, she agreed with that. She tried to let go of the hug but Dean wouldn't let her, she smiled and hugged him just as tightly. Seth walks past and yells "GET A ROOM!" to them, causing them to laugh.

Dean lets go and Mel looks down. He kisses her forehead and Mel blushes. "Call me sometime?" He suggests, and Mel shrugged, "Maybe." She stuck her tongue at him as she leaves. Dean's heart started pounding she walked away, he knew now that it was very possible to love two people at once.

* * *

He was late. Late for meeting Roman. Damn. To be fair he had no idea what he was going to wear for their date and what he picked out was atrocious in his mind. It didn't matter now anyway because he was walking towards the restaurant.

"Sorry I'm late." Dean says sitting down across from Roman. "Took me forever to decide what to wear. I don't even know why since you don't give a fuck about what I'm wearing." Roman laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately that is true, because i think you look good in anything." Dean looked down and blushed. Roman was actually flirting with him. The cheeky bastard. "You're a smooth talker, Reigns. Too smooth."

Roman bit his lip, smirking at Dean. "I ordered some expensive wine, I figured we'd leave the beer drinking for a day that's not your birthday." Roman's smile made Dean grin. It a great start to a great birthday.

After they ordered, Roman handed Dean his gift. "It's nothing special just here..." Roman said, pushing it across the table towards Dean. Dean opened it and saw a rolex and an envelope. The rolex was engraved on the bottom. It read "the best kind of trouble" signifying the words he first said all those years ago.

As he opened the envelope though, he got confused by it. "An all expenses paid, two day vacation?" Dean asked as a question, befuddled by it.

"I was thinking me and you take a vacation together. Just two days, three nights, sand, surf and most importantly, just us." Roman's voice lowered an octave after he said "just us." Dean wanted to kiss him right then and there.

"I'd love to go on vacation with you." Dean said. He really wanted to take his hand, kiss him, love him down in the restaurant but he couldn't. Roman had a wife and they both he reputations. That would never change.

"Can we get of here?" Dean asked.

"The food has even come yet.." Roman said in return.

"Let's just put it this way, the last thing on my mind is food right now." Dean bit his lip, mouthing to Roman to look under the table. Roman looks quickly, seeing the growing bulge in Dean's pants." He licks his lips and nodded, calling a waiter over to get the check.

As soon as the check came, they split the bill and headed out of there. Roman couldn't wait though. They went out the back way of the restaurant, and Roman brought Dean in for hard kisses. He pushed his tongue down Dean's throat, grabbing his ass as he did. Neither of them knew that there was someone watching. Roman let his hand caress down Dean's body, grabbing his dick through his jeans. He groped Dean, stroking him roughly. Dean moaned in Roman's mouth, grabbing his shirt in his pale hands.

Roman got a phone call from Gal as soon as things got heated, and it caused him to pull away from the birthday boy. He answered it walking away from Dean a bit so the curly haired man couldn't hear their conversation. Once he came back, he looked down at the ground, knowing he was about to leave at the worst possible time. "Dean i gotta go. Gal is freaking out about something and she needs me there."

Dean was livid this time. He had been okay with this for a couple of months, she was his wife after all. But today was his birthday. Fuck his wife. "What does she have on you that you can't fucking divorce her already? She's a pain in the ass. Today was our night. Whatever man, just go." Dean spat angrily.

"Dean i..." Roman started.

"I said GO!" Dean yelled this time. Roman sighed, but walked off like Dean wanted. Dean couldn't believe he fell for this again. Was he always going to choose Gal over him?

* * *

Dean walked up the alley and was trying to go find his car when a group of punks started following him.

"Ambrose.." the red headed guy said, waiting at his car. "Sami." Dean grumbled, as he gets surrounded by Sami and some other thugs. Sami was his tormentor, his bane, his nemesis. They hated each other for years, almost killed each other once. Worst of all... they were related.

"It's been a long time, fuck face." Sami replies, "How many years since the last time i saw you? I believe about 15-20? You never did give me that lunch money..." Sami got in his face, and it caused Dean to smile ironically. "You're damn right i didn't, instead i believe i beat the living shit out of you. I will again Sam, don't fuck with me."

Dean surveyed the group it was about five guys total. He could take them. It would be hard but he used to get jumped in high school a lot. This was nothing new.

"You know, Ambrose it's funny. You have this career and this amazing life, and i get stuck here in this town with nothing..."

Ambrose shrugged. "That's not my problem Sami. You shouldn't of been such a fucking coke head. You would've gotten somewhere." Dean spat, staring daggers into Sami's eyes.

Sami laughed at him, right before he answered, "You're not getting the point Dean, you have everything you could possibly want, the money, the fame, the chicks, yet such a dark flithy secret." Dean started to get worried as Sami's crew surrounded him.

"You see, my boys here been following you all night, saw you not only going to dinner but making out with Roman Reigns. I didn't know you were a queer, Ambrose. In fact, you had us all fooled. Everyone thought you were fucking that diva, does she know Ambrose likes dick? That Dean gets a big samoan dick inside of him probably every night? Let's ask her, shall we boys?" Sami snaps his fingers and the boys grab Dean's cellphone from his pants pocket. They call Mel on facetime and she answered after three rings.

"Hey Dean! How's your birthday going?" Mel says, unaware of the situation. She saw Dean but didn't see anyone around him. "Mel hang up now!" Dean screams, but he doesn't get a chance too, Sami's guys start beating the hell out of him.

"Dean? Dean!" Mel cried, helplessly. "Dean i'll get some help!"

Sami gets on the phone, smiling at her. "Hey. How are you babe? Listen if you even dare call the cops we'll send this photo of your boyfriend kissing another guy to every single media outlet in America. So i suggest you shut the fuck up, and watch."

"Pick the fag up." Sami barks orders at his minions and they do as they're told, picking Dean up, and tugging on his curly brown locks. They hold him up and Sami starts punching him in the mouth repeatedly. "I told you i'd never forget Ambrose! I told you i would get you back one day. Your career is done! You hear me, you fucking queer!" Sami spit on him, then punched him out.

Mel cried on the phone, and Sami let it drop. It shattered into pieces on the ground. Sami had settled an old score and it felt good. Sirens blazed and that's when Sami's crew all ran of into the streets of Ohio. Dean was laid out, bruised and bloodied.

"Dean? Can you hear me?" Was the last thing the voice said before Dean passed out completely.


	10. Chapter 10: The Rise of Moxley

**A/N: This story is coming to an end soon enough. Probably in two or three more chapters.**

* * *

"Where am i?" Dean mutters as his tired eyes creep open. His mouth was dry and he felt pain everywhere. He blinked a few times then looked over at the wall. There were three chairs.

One chair held a guy with a beard, he was two toned and ended up sleeping on the girl next to him. The girl had big curls and nice brown skin. They both were sleeping soundly. The only one who looked like he wasn't sleeping was a big muscular guy. He had long black hair, but it was in a bun. His broad frame was breathing in and out heavily and as soon as Dean opened his eyes, the bigger man got up and was at his side.

"Dean!" Roman smiled, practically collapsing on Dean. His loud voice stirred Seth and Mel, causing them to wake up as well. "Dean! Oh my god!" They both said, surrounding Dean's bed. They all had smiles on their faces, but Dean looked at them confused as fuck.

_"Who the hell is Dean?"_ He asked, looking at all of them oddly.

* * *

The nurses came in shortly after that. They told them to leave the room and they started checking on Dean. Roman, Seth and Mel stood outside the room, and Roman started pacing back and forth, worried about his boyfriend.

"He really said who's Dean? This could mean he doesn't remember his own name, let alone any of us. This shit is fucking crazy man... ridiculous." Seth says tossing his hands in the air.

"Just let the doctors check on him. Don't worry too much about it. He'll be okay." Mel says, trying to calm Seth down.

"You're right, if he remembers anyone, it's Roman." Seth retorts, watching Roman look through the window worriedly. Mel nodded, Roman was the love of his life, if he needed to remember anyone it would definitely be him... right?

* * *

The doctor said they could come back in and Roman hurried inside, with the rest of them following. Dean's doctor, Dr. Harris said she could only talk to family. Seth knew Dean didn't have many people in his life, so he lied and said that he was his brother and that Mel was his girlfriend. She agreed to talk to them instead of Roman.

"Dean is suffering from _acute retrograde amnesia._ He doesn't remember much about anything right now. Probably due to the fact that he had a lot of blows to the head. He thinks his name is Jon Moxley, I'm assuming that's an alias he once used?"

"It was his wrestling alias back in the indies." Roman answered, moving into the conversation even though he wasn't allowed too.

"Well right now that is his mind set. He thinks he's jon moxley, he says he doesn't know who Dean Ambrose is and wants to be called Jon. We're going to monitor him for a few more days, but he should be cleared to wrestle in about two months." The doctor put her hand on Mel's shoulder, then exited.

"So... who are you guys?" Dean asks them, as they began to fill the room once more. "I'm Seth, your long time friend." Seth starts off. "That's Roman, he's your friend as well, and that's Mel. Your girlfriend." Seth finishes.

"Actually we broke up." Mel says, telling the truth. She didn't want to overload Dean with too much information, but she figured he deserved to know the truth about his love life. "Roman and you are actually together now." Mel says, looking into Roman's eyes, silently asking Roman if that's okay. Roman nods at her wordlessly, thankful that Mel was the honest type.

Dean sits up and raises a curious eyebrow at Roman and Mel. "That's a funny joke." he replied rolling his eyes.

"It's not a joke." Roman says, finally speaking up. "We're actually... sorta... seeing each other." Dean looked at him up and down, he was starting to get worried that what this dude was saying was true. "Shut the fuck up. I'm no homo. I've never touched you. Jon Moxley doesn't fuck dudes. Get the fuck out." Dean yelled at Roman.

"Dean.." Roman pleaded.

"It's Jon. My fucking name is Jon. Now get the fuck out of here man! Just go!"

In that moment, Roman looked so hurt. He thought even if Dean had forgotten everyone else, he would've remembered him. Roman's lip quivered and he looked down. Mel could see the hurt on his face, the way Dean was dismissing him made her feel bad for the samoan. Without saying another word, Roman leaves.

* * *

Seth ended up leaving as well, it was his wife's birthday so he had to go. Mel was trying to help Dean eat, but Dean kept teasing her, holding her close and trying to kiss at her lips.

"Dean... Jon stop." Mel says, putting the spoon in his mouth. "That guy seth said you were my girlfriend right? So why won't you let me touch you?" He grabbed her ass and Mel slapped his hand away.

"Jon, i admit i had feelings for you. We both had feelings for each other, but you've forgotten, you're in love with Roman." Dean drops the spoon out of his hands and squints his eyes at her.

"I don't fucking love a dude. Stop that shit okay? I'm not gay and if you want me too i can prove it. All you have to do is come here." Dean licked his lips playfully, putting two fingers to his mouth and his tongue through them, signifying that he could eat her box like a pro. Mel laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Been there, done that." Mel repiled, "I'm over you, Ambrose. But did you know that there's a really good guy who actually loves you? I know it's all new to you, but honestly tell me you didn't see it across his face, as soon as you saw him? Roman loves you, Dean. He really does."

Dean said nothing for a short while, he needed time to process what she was saying. He held onto his abs as he sat up, finally able to say something.

"So i was... gay or what?" He asked her, curiously. "I'm not sure." Mel said, buttoning up her sweater, the air in the room suddenly got colder.

"I mean you didn't like labels. You and Roman were secretly together for a long time, years in fact. But when we met you said you weren't gay. You proved that much whenever we had sex. I guess you're maybe bi? You used to tell me you didn't know what you were. I don't want to label you. All i know is that you're madly in love with Roman. He feels the same way." Mel shrugged, looking down.

"Was i ever... in love with you?" Dean asked, she looked sad. He wondered why. "No, i don't think so. You said you thought you were once, but i think it's because we just started traveling together a lot. I was just an idiot, i told myself not to fall for you and i did. I don't know why. I'm over it now though, i figured that i couldn't come in between true love and that's what i was doing." Mel sighed, fiddling with her tiny fingers.

"I feel like i owe you an apology, i don't know why." Dean tries to get up but Mel comes back over and lays him back down. "You don't owe me anything. Just rest, stop thinking about me and think about what i said about Roman okay? He's your one Dean, he does love you. I gotta go."

Mel was about to leave but Jon stopped her. "Stay with me?" Mel smiled softly and nodded sitting back down. "I'll stay. As a friend." Dean patted the bed next to him and she got in, laying on his chest.

"Friends. Got it." Dean said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

_"You went to go see him at that damn hospital didn't you? You think i don't know that you two have been fucking? You think i can't smell that bastard all over you by now?"_

This had been going on for an hour now. As soon as Roman got home, Gal started in on him about Dean. He was living in hell with no way out.

She kept threatening to spill his secret. To tell the world that he was in a gay relationship with his on screen rival for years. His career would be ruined and so would Dean's.

Gal started throwing things at him now, yelling and screaming. "You know what? I'm going to do a tell all book about you and your nasty boyfriend. About how you like to be fucked by guys, about how you and Seth used to make out in FCW. I swear to god Roman..."

"Shut up." Roman said, pushing the teddy bear she threw at him off his chest. "What?" Gal said, shocked.

"I said shut up. I've had enough of you. Enough of your threats, enough of your silly empty threats about me and Dean and Seth. You want to tell people about me? Go ahead."

Gal's eyes popped open wide, and she found herself at a loss for words. Usually Roman was docile when it came to her threats but this time he was fighting back.

"I've been staying in this marriage for as long as i could, because apart of me does love you. But i can't anymore Gal. I just can't. I'm in love with Dean. I've been in love with him for years and i can't keep doing this to either of you." Roman came over to her and held onto her forearms softly.

"I want a divorce, Gal. I'm moving out. I'm done with all of this. If you feel the need to write a tell all book, i won't stop you. But i can't do this anymore." Roman kissed her forehead, looking to see tears streaming down her face.

He pulled away, and let go of her hands, taking his already packed bag and heading towards the door.

"Roman you do realize if you walk away, what comes next just might ruin your career." Gal threatened, with anger flashing in her tear strung eyes.

"Dean's worth it." Roman said, walking out of the door, and finally out of Gal's life forever.

* * *

Dean was released a couple of days later, and he waited for Mel to come pick him up. He was hoping that once they got back to Vegas he could fuck her, get her back in his bed again. She looked like she could be wild in the sack and he wanted to relive those moments he lost with her.

"Hey Dean." The big samoan said. Dean rolled his eyes. Mel sent Roman to come pick him up. Fuck her.

"It's Jon. Call me Jon. Also what the hell are you doing here?" Dean crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame. "Don't worry, Mel is still coming to pick you up, i just... can you take a walk with me, Jon?"

Dean looked down at his sneakers and sighed. "Okay but if you try to kiss me or hold my hand or any of that gay shit, I'll drop you where you stand, got it?" Roman nodded yes. "Alright let's go then."

They walked towards the pier and Roman took his hair out of the ponytail, letting it sway softly in the wind. Dean ended up looking at him for a moment and he could swear he could feel a sort of attraction to him, which was weird, right?

"I know for now you don't remember me and that's fine, i never expected to be dealing with this but god works in mysterious ways. I guess what I'm trying to say is that we were once in love then i fucked it up, then we were in love again and i fucked that up too. But you never gave up on me. You loved me, despite everything and that honestly means the world to me. Jon... i don't care how long it takes, or if you ever get your memory back, i want you to know that i will wait for you."

Roman finishes talking, and wound up moving closer to Dean. Dean stood there, letting Roman get in his face. Roman smiles at the blue eyed man, then ends up kissing Dean on his cheek. Dean doesn't stop him, so Roman moves towards his lips.

They locked eyes, causing Dean to breathe heavily. Roman looks at his lips then kissed him gently. Dean froze for a second, not kissing him back. But it felt so... right. Dean's breath hitched and with an inaudible "fuck it" he found himself kissing Roman back.

Roman held onto his face, and he sucked in Dean's bottom lip before pushing his tongue in Dean's mouth. That's when Dean stopped him. He pushed Roman hard to where the big man fell on his ass.

"Stay away from me!" Dean yells, touching his lips.

He walks away in a huff, but not before Roman sees Dean readjusting himself in his pants.

* * *

"Holy crap i live here?" Dean asked, looking around at his nice apartment. "I mean i guess? I never been here. We used to travel together a lot. That's it." Mel shrugged.

"It's really fucking awesome. Damn, you know back in the indies i could never afford this, i was crashing on people's couches, staying in cheap motels, anything i could find. Nothing as awesome as this though." Dean put his bags down and flopped on his couch.

"Well it looks like you're all settled, i really hope you enjoy your time to rest Jon, and i hope you talk to Roman soon. I gotta get to the hotel." Mel turned to leave but Dean pulls her down ontop of him.

"What is wrong with you huh? We used to date yet, when i touch you, you tense up on me." Dean kept thinking about his make out session with Roman. It was causing him to prove now more than ever just how straight he really was.

"Besides the fact that I'm trying to be a good friend, Dean you were in love with someone else and as much i didn't show it, it bothered me okay? I don't want you to touch me or anything like that because i don't want to get the wrong idea about us." Dean understood that, it took a real woman to admit that.

"I don't know this Dean guy, but he sounds like an asshole. I mean he had a goddess in his presence yet he strayed for dick? What a fucking moron." Dean says that about himself, wrapping Mel's legs around his waist. "Me though? Moxley likes chicks and i like you alot. Can't you tell?"

Mel felt Dean growing up under her and she gasped softly. "How hot would it be..." Dean starts, lowering his voice a bit, "If you could just ride me all night babe? " Mel slapped him playfully. "Dean stop. Friends okay?" Mel says trying to get off of him, but he holds onto her thighs, tightly.

"My name is Jon, and i can't have female friends. At least not ones as hot as you." Mel laughed at him, "You can't have me Moxley. Deal with it." She says, pushing him away. Dean sighed, rubbing the growing bulge in his pants and groaning. "Not yet but don't worry, i will.. again."

Mel giggled, turning on the tv. Dean's cocky smile and Mel's shy one quickly faded away as they saw the headline for E! News:

**"WWE Superstars Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose had a secret gay affair for 5 years: Roman's ex wife Gal Reigns tells all!"**


	11. Chapter 11: Decide Your Fate

_"He would tell me he was going to be out late.. and i figured hey that's okay, but then i saw it. They were in the bed, having sex. It broke my heart, after that i just knew i had to divorce him."_

Dean hadn't come out the house for days now. He wouldn't talk to anyone, except Mel. Him and Roman were outed and the worst part was that he didn't remember any of it. He still was dealing with his amnesia and still wanted to be called Jon.

WWE and Roman had been calling him non stop, but honestly he didn't know what to say. The Dean that they knew was gone, and Jon Moxley just wanted to go outside without being called a queer.

"_Dean... please pick up? I know you're home i just... i need to talk to you. I don't know what to do and i've been, man... I've fucking been crying. I need you. Call me back? It's Roman by the way."_ Dean kept listening to the message and the sadness in his voice. Somehow it made Dean weak, somehow it made him want to call him back. But he couldn't. He just didn't know what to say.

"Good morning!" Mel said, coming out of the bedroom. She'd been staying with him to make sure Dean was okay. It had been a crazy week, he refused to address the rumors, answer the phone or anything. Mel was there for him, even when it was hard trying to resist him completely. But she didn't want to ruin his and Roman's relationship. She came in the middle of it before and she felt terrible. She didn't choose to fall for Dean, it just happened. Now though, she was proud of herself for keeping things strictly, friendly.

"Yeah." Is all he replied, eating a small strip of bacon. Dean watched her go to the fridge and take out some milk, and cereal. "I officially go back on the road tomorrow." Mel stated, grabbing a spoon. "Think you'll be okay without me?"

Dean shrugged, looking down. He didn't want her to go, she was the only thing keeping him from thinking about Roman. But she had to leave and that pissed him off. "I don't know, i guess? I'm already fine, you can go whenever you want. I don't care." Mel nodded at his callousness. She couldn't believe he was acting like an asshole to her because she had to leave.

"I guess you're right. I mean if anyone can handle a gay sex scandal it's you. You know with all of your years of training and experience." She scoffed, "I'll just go now, actually. " Mel puts the bowl in the sink and washes it, proceeding to leave. Dean reached out, and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into him, not letting the smaller girl go.

"I'm not fucking gay. Stop fucking mentioning this gay shit. Got it?" He stopped his sentence, clicking his neck. He was getting angry and he didn't want to take it out on Mel, but unfortunately she was the only one in sight right now. "Dean let me go." Mel said, pulling back from him.

"You're so fucking frustrating!" Dean screamed at her, "One minute I'm all into chicks then you remind me constantly that i used to fuck a guy, fellow wrestler, a friend, and he loves me. I can't get it out of my head. I can't get that dude out of my head! Fuck why can't we just have sex?"

Mel pushed him back hard off of her. "Guess what? The whole world knows, Jon. No amount of having pity sex with me will make you forget Roman; and just because you loved a man doesn't make you gay. It makes you human. Grow up, Dean. Jon. Whatever." Mel went into his room and slammed the door.

Dean punched his wall, hurting his hand. "Owww." He said, "Shit." Three knuckles started bleeding. He could hear the shower running which meant that she was really leaving. He walked to the sink and licked some of the blood off his hand, before washing it out with soap and water.

Mel came back out, fully dressed, with her bags packed. "You should call Roman." She started again, "You call him and you should call wwe and get this all sorted out, and once you come to your senses, call me."

Dean looked at her, shaking his tired head. He sighed and walked towards Mel, bringing her into his arms. "I'm sorry, don't hate me, i just... don't know what to fucking do." Dean whispered, caressing her back softly.

Mel smiled at him and hugged him back. "Call Roman." She repeated before she kissed him on the cheek. Dean snatched her face in his hands and he planted a big kiss on her lips. Mel pulls away quickly and laughs, biting her lip. She wiped the lipstick off his lips and waved goodbye, walking out the door.

* * *

It's been about a week and no calls from Dean. Roman was starting to get worried about him so he flew all the way to Vegas to check on him. He wasn't sure what could happen with the very unstable Ambrose, but Dean was worth it.

Roman walked up to his house, exhaling a sharp breath before he knocked on the door. He was ready for anything. Even if Dean ended up punching him. He just had to see the brunette again. He needed to know where his head was at.

Dean answers after a while, with no shirt on and jeans that hung low off of his waist. Roman eyed him up and down, systematically gulping at his former lovers appearance.

"I tried to call you." Dean admits, opening the door so Roman could come in. "Yeah sorry i actually got a new phone number after the scandal hit. I didn't want to have to deal with it, you know?"

Dean nodded, moving to sit down on the couch. Roman followed suit. "I only called because Mel said i should. I honestly don't know what to do. I mean Mel has tried to help, and as much as i put her through, she is still there for me." Dean fiddled with his fingers, shrugging.

"I know, i figured she would be." Roman replies, trying not to sound jealous. "At one point, me and her, we were fighting for your affection. She won, for awhile. I would see you driving in together, kissing and holding hands and i just couldn't help but feel this anger inside of me. So naturally, I started drinking heavily, i even showed up to your hotel room when you guys were fucking, and i ruined it. Heh."

Dean scratched the back of his head, then laced his fingers together. "Yeah we had long conversations while she stayed with me. She told me about it all. About how we were having sex even though you were married. Even though the thought of me having sex with a dude is weird, it's even weirder that i put myself in a position as a mistress."

Roman put his feet up on Dean's in table, getting comfty. "You're not a mistress.. you were never the mistress. You're the love of my life." Roman admitted, looking at Dean with kind eyes.

"It's just weird for me dude. I never even looked at a guy before you and now..." Dean started to say.

"And now?" Roman asked, moving closer to him.

"Now i just can't stop thinking about you." Dean looked at Roman and could automatically feel his dick come alive in his jeans. Fuck how did Roman make him do that?

Roman said nothing. This could potentially be a good moment for them, but Dean was hard to figure out sometimes. This could turn bad real quick if Roman pushed him too much.

The long haired samoan had a plan. He put his hands on Dean's leg and caressed it, slowly. Dean didn't stop him so he moved it up more, until he could feel the head of his thickness, in Dean's pants.

"God I'm so hard." Dean breathed out, looking at Roman lustfully as the gray eyed man teased him. "How can i be... I'm not.." Roman put his finger over Dean's mouth before he could finish the sentence. He pushed back the in table effortlessly, then dropped to his knees.

Just seeing that made Dean curse under his breath. Fuck what was he about to do? Roman unbuckled Dean's belt, and slid it off in one stroke, watching it fly across the room. His pants came next, then his boxers. Dean's dick flopped out, the hard, red, thickness hitting his belly button.

Roman licked his lips at it, it was always so beautiful. He took it in his hand and gripped it at the head, his thumb caressed over the explosion of pre cum that came leaking out of Dean. "Dude why does that feel..." Roman smiles at Dean, his large tongue flickering before he laps it over the slit.

"So good?" Roman answers him, and Dean nods, watching Roman through heavy lidded eyes. Roman pumps up his length once or twice before he put Dean right in his mouth, engulfing him completely. Dean lost his mind at how good it felt. He wasn't holding back like some chicks do, he had almost all of Dean in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in a nice rhythm.

Dean had a choice to make. He could push him off, claim Roman was trying to make him something he's not, and kick him out, or.. he could give in.

Give in he did, as he grabbed handfuls of Roman's hair and started controlling his movements. Being dominant was his thing and it felt good to be the man right now. "Yeah man, suck my cock. Fuck you're good at that." Was some of the things that Dean started saying. That and curses were being thrown, making it hard for him to not focus on cumming.

"Fuck!" Dean screamed, coming abruptly in his mouth. He held onto Roman's hair as he pulled his dick out of his mouth, letting the cum slide down Roman's face. Roman lapped it up, licking all around his face.

"I'll be right back." Roman says, rushing to the bathroom. Dean falls back on the couch, breathing incredibly hard. He just let Roman suck his dick and it wasn't that bad. Actually it felt really good. He was itching for more but he didn't know how to approach it correctly. Did it make him gay that he wanted to know how Roman's dick felt in his mouth? Or even his ass?

Roman came out about ten minutes later, leaning against Dean's door frame. "Hey, Jon..." Roman says, respecting his wishes to be called that. Dean gets up off the couch, pulling up his boxers. He turns around to see Roman in only grey boxer briefs, grabbing his huge dick and biting his lip.

"You really didn't think it was over did you?" Roman says with a cocky smile, "Get your cute ass in here."

Dean clicks his tongue and tosses his jeans down completely. He smirked at Roman, but began walking towards his room. Roman slapped his ass as he passed him and Dean found himself aroused by it. He turned Roman around and grabbed him by his boxers, bringing him into the room and closing the door.

* * *

"Is what Galinda saying true? That's all we want to know." Triple H and Stephanie asked Roman and Dean. They were called for a meeting to discuss where they would go from here, but for WWE the decision to let Reigns and Ambrose go would entirely be based on how they answered their question.

"Five years ago, Dean and I engaged in a sexual relationship. Recently we have been rekindling it, and that's why Gal got mad. I never thought she would do it, but it happened and we just want to know where it will go from here." Roman answers the question and Dean stays silent, just like they rehearsed.

"Does she have any proof or anything that could potentially damage you even further? Proof being love notes, pictures of the two of you, sexual and or non sexual outings, vacations, etc." Stephanie retorts looking at Roman for an answer. "She caught us in Tampa five years ago, but she never took pictures and i don't write love letters. All she has is her word." Roman admitted, looking at Dean who was still quiet as a mouse.

"Good. Then gentleman, you have nothing to worry about, because we are going to be putting a spin on this that makes your ex wife look like a lying, sad, vengeful woman with a chip on her shoulder." Triple H smiles at his wife, "You guys are too valuable to lose. So here's how we spin this. Your ex wife is the liar, who is looking for a payout from us. Roman the most you'll be doing is proving how straight you are. You won't address this on any social media, you'll act as if this isn't even on your radar. Now Ambrose, on your end, we're going to have you get engaged to Mel."

Dean looked at them like he had just seen a ghost. He might've not remembered who Roman was, but after last weekend, where they once again rekindled their old flame, Dean couldn't ever go back to women. He was in love already and this all just complicated things for them both and for Mel. Who shouldn't of been caught up in this in the first place.

"I can't do that. Mel doesn't deserve that. I hurt her a lot and i don't want to do that again. Besides, she won't ever agree to it." Dean grumbled, shaking his head.

"She has no choice. It's either that or she loses the championship. She's the only girl you were romantically linked to in a while and the iwc loves you two together. The only alternative is that you two admit you're gay, and although their is nothing wrong with that, your pushes will diminish, your gimmicks will falter and the fans won't boo you, oh no they'll do something worse. They'll ignore you. How many openly gay wrestlers can you name that have made it? That have main evented wrestlemania? We'll give you the day to think about it. You can choose love or you can choose your careers. Up to you gentlemen."

As Triple H and Stephanie were about to walk out, Dean gets up abruptly. "I'll do it." He says angrily. Walking out of the door and slamming it hard behind him. "Me too." Roman says softly, almost sadly as he walks out as well.

Roman found Dean kicking things around in his personal locker room. "Jon stop!" Roman holds him in his arms and Dean started breaking down, in tears. "Call me Dean." He sniffed, wiping his tears away. "What why?" Roman asked confused.

"I think my memory came back the night we made love. I just woke up and all of sudden i remembered you. I remember us, and what i did to Mel and Sami that fucktard. I just forgot to say anything because we had been focusing on the meeting and i wanted it to be a surprise, but now everything is ruined. We're ruined." Dean cried, kicking a trashcan. Roman picked it up and sat Dean down.

"Hey, listen to me okay?" Roman grabbed his face in his hands, "There's nothing stronger than our love for each other, this is just a blip in the road. Hell we've had many. But we'll get through this. Together." Roman wipes his tears, then kisses Dean softly, and Dean kissed him back, savoring the taste on his lips. Sorta like he knew it was going to be the last time they would kiss.

"Ro, you don't understand..." Dean says, pulling away. "We are doomed, Roman." Dean cried again.

_"We were doomed from the start."_

* * *

A/N: Do you guys think they ended up together in the end?


	12. Chapter 12: Five Long Months

**A/N: For the anon on tumblr, enjoy. **

It had been five months. Five whole months since the scandal. Five long months since wwe separated them. The only time they would get to talk is in the ring, Dean ended up winning the wwe championship from Roman at Rumble. The cheers were endless, and deafening. Even though he was heel. Dean had did it, he reached the mountain top.

He proposed to Mel five long months ago. The day after he won the championship. Even though it wasn't real, it was all a stunt, she came out of the curtain, ran down the ramp and hugged him. Celebrating his victory. It was a moment still talked about to this day. The internet loved them, and they both were pushed together by the McMahon's, even though it seemed like there was no real love between them.

Roman moved on to win the World Heavyweight Championship at wrestlemania, inciting a new rivalry with Seth Rollins. Every day for five months he had to see Dean with her. Every day his heart broke more and more. Dean was his, in every sense of the word, just not physically. Triple H made sure of that. They weren't allowed to talk, or even be near each other. It was something that pissed Roman off, but he understood it. He just wanted Dean in his arms again, that wasn't possible though, he knew it.

But it had been five months, no one was talking about the scandal anymore. Everyone was talking about Dean's engagement. Roman took this as an opportunity to try and talk to Dean again.

He walked briskly towards Dean's locker room, making sure that Triple H and Stephanie were no where in sight. The hallways were clear so he seized the opportunity. Before he knocked though he could hear someone in there with Dean.

"They want you to fued with John Cena. That's a great opportunity!" Mel says, sitting down next to Dean. "I don't know i just don't want this to end up with me losing my championship to John, then having to fight back up the card. You know?" Dean relayed his worries to his fiancee.

Mel and him started at not even talking. Stephanie had forced her to get engaged to him and Mel was pissed at him for awhile. But Dean had explained to her that it wasn't his idea, and he truly just wanted to be friends. They had a good thing going. There was no kissing or sex like before so their relationship was a friendship and they both were okay with that.

"You're Dean Ambrose. You'll never be in the midcard again. Don't worry. Talk to creative and we'll see what happens okay?" Mel kissed him on the cheek and Dean smiled. "You're adorable." Dean says, which catches her off guard.

He had been burying his emotions ever since they split him and Roman up. That line was the most he ever said to her in months. "Thanks i guess?" Mel answered, leaving her championship on the couch to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Mel." Dean says knocking on the door.

"Yeah what's up?" She says, opening the door. "We used to have crazy awesome sex. Right?" Dean smirks and she looks down. "It was pretty good. Why?"

"It's just i know you've been going without because of the engagement and so have i, so what if, every now and again, we relieve stress by having sex... with each other."

Mel didn't know what to say. She didn't want to go there again with him, but she couldn't deny how great he was looking. Could she? "Dean i'm not sure that's a good idea, we'd be opening old wounds and you're still in love with-" Dean cut her off with a kiss. He held on her face and pressed his body onto hers as his tongue slowly found his way into her mouth.

Mel pushed him back, completely caught off guard by him kissing her, she paused him, but Dean kissed her again, forcing his tongue down her throat. She gave in, kissing him back. Dean's hands found their way into her small shorts, which happened to be her wrestling gear. She said nothing, Dean looked at her, asking her for permission. Before ultimately sinking two wicked fingers inside of her. "Dean i have a match in ten minutes." Mel whispered and gasped loudly, moving slowly against his fingers. "I know, i just.." Dean kissed her again, rubbing his cock against her sex. "I want you to think about it, okay?" Mel nodded quietly, and Dean took his fingers out of her.

Mel fixed her ring gear up, and she came out of the bathroom. "Do i look okay?" Dean nodded, feeling his growing boner in his jeans. He hadn't thought about her in that way for a long time. Only two people ever in life could give him instant boners, Mel was one of them. "Yeah, you look hot." He says, smiling. Mel kisses him on the cheek and then opens the door.

Roman hears this all go down and he could feel himself on the verge of tears. Dean was moving on, and that was reason enough to cry.

Dean came out after Mel and saw Roman walking towards his locker room. He noticed the big guy looking a little sad so he followed him. Roman goes in and Dean follows right after, closing the door.

"Hey you okay?" Dean asked, leaning against his door. "Get the fuck out Dean!" Roman warns him.

"We haven't spoken in five months and the first thing you say to me is get the fuck out? What did i do?" Dean spat, staying in place.

"You're in that damn locker room, fingering that bitch, that's what! Like you don't care about me at all!" Roman pushed him back against the wall, trapping him between his arms.

"She's my fiancee, if i want to fucking finger her i will. Not like you're giving it up these days you asshole, no one is more of a bitch than you, instead of fighting or us, you let me go. So fuck you!" Dean mushed him with his nose and it only made Roman angrier.

Roman put him in a headlock then Dean punched his ribs, pushing Roman down to the floor. He pinned Roman's hands above his head and held him there. "Admit you like her, Dean. Just fucking admit it!" Roman yelled at him.

"I like her okay? That doesn't mean i don't love you!" Roman found himself getting hard at Dean's words. The two men were breathing hard. Dean let go of Roman's hands and cupped him through his jeans keeping him down on the floor.

"I'm just trying to make the best of a bad situation, Ro. It doesn't mean i don't love you. I love you. Only you. But i'm with her okay. I'm engaged. Let me be."

Once he pulled away, Roman pushed off of him, and they looked at each other, with tears in their eyes. "You really think I'm a bitch?" Roman asked, moving to sit on the bench.

"Honestly yeah, your career was more important than me, and so was Gal. Everything was more important than me. I love you Roman but you need to stand up, or let me go." Dean said it so sadly, like this would be his very last ultimatum for them. He was tired of not being able to have Roman and all the roadblocks. He was tired of it all.

Dean looked at him one last time before he left the room, wiping his tears.

Dean was laying in bed, waiting for Mel to get out of the bathroom. She was taking forever in there and Dean was starting to wonder if she was okay.

When Mel came out, Dean's jaw dropped, as she was in lingerie. "Mel.. what's this about?" Dean asked, slowly licking his lips.

"I've been keeping my distance because i know you're in love with Roman, and i didn't want to come in between that. But you're right, i've been going without and that displeases me greatly. So i thought about what you said, and i agree. We should help each other out."

Mel got on top of him, and almost automatically Dean wrapped her in his arms. "It's been a long time, can you handle this?" Dean asked, Mel pressed against his growing erection, while Dean cursed under his breath. She was gorgeous, and tempting.

"I can if you can." Mel said before she kissed him passionately.


End file.
